


Ashes Denote That Fire Was

by Darkangel4066



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arson, Arson Inspectors, Backdraft - Freeform, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is not a virgin, Ben has a good relationship with his family, Betrayal, Corruption, Don't Play with Fire, Don't Worry Nobody was Hurt in the Resulting Fire, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fire, Fire Chief Palpatine, Fire terminology, Firefighter Ben Solo, Firemen, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Librarian Rey, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Mention of Death, Mention of a child playing with fire, Minor Character Death, No pun intended, Oral Sex, Orphan Rey (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Rey is Not a Virgin, Rollovers, Slow Burn, Small Towns, Vaginal Sex, Volunteer Firemen, mention of burns, people do die, snoke is not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel4066/pseuds/Darkangel4066
Summary: "Sweat and soot stung his eyes as he put the mask on over his face and inched forward, testing the floor as he went. Snap followed close behind.Every few feet they stopped to listen until they came upon a blackened but closed door. The smoke was so thick that they could see nothing but blackness, even crouched low.Standing off to the side, Ben placed his gloved hands on the door to feel the heat coming off of it. Satisfied that it was relatively cool, he used the halligan to pry the melted mechanism free of the molding.The door swung slowly open and Ben had time to see the flames suddenly explode at the ceiling level. Snap pushed his head down as heat rolled over them. Rollover, Ben thought. The gasses at the ceiling of the room had ignited from the heat and introduction to oxygen."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 99
Kudos: 148





	1. The Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have a beta at this moment so I apologize for any glaring mistakes that I did not catch during my many re-reads. 
> 
> This story, at first seems like a librarian AU, but it is also a firefighter AU inspired by the movie, Backdraft, and by my dad and grandpa’s experiences as volunteer firefighters.
> 
> My grandpa and my dad are retired from firefighting, but two of my cousins are currently fighting the good fight. One, a volunteer (though he has worked as a full-time firefighter) and one, a professional full-time firefighter.
> 
> Make no mistake, both are highly trained. Even volunteers go through rigorous training. The same training as full-timers, in fact. All firefighters are also trained as EMTs or Paramedics (at least where I live and in the surrounding cities). And, all must go through continuing education exercises and practice sessions. 
> 
> My grandfather and father used to have to fight practice fires on Monday nights. 
> 
> The first four chapters are very domestic and fluffy, but chapter 5 will be a turning point and a shift in the story. 
> 
> And now, I offer up the first chapter. As always, your comments and Kudos are very much appreciated. Enjoy!

Rey enjoyed her job. No...it was more of a calling. Most people don’t choose to be librarians right out of undergrad, but Rey felt drawn to the profession and went straight to get her Masters in Library and Information Science from Chandrila University. She had chosen to study children’s librarianship in particular because she loved seeing the joy on their faces as they discovered books. 

All her life she had loved the smell of old books and the order she found at the library. It soothed her soul. She’d been orphaned at an early age and, while her foster parents had not been abusive, they had so many other younger ones that she ended up taking care of them more often than the foster parents did. She’d helped many of them learn to read and she looked forward to helping many more children learn. 

She was pleased to be heading toward her very first interview for a children’s librarian position at the First Order Public Library in the town of Starkiller. It was a smaller library, not affiliated with a larger consortium. It would be a challenge, if she got the job, to accommodate the needs of her young patrons since the books available would be limited to only the ones owned by FOPL. 

She pulled her 2013 Volkswagen Beetle into the concrete lot behind the sandstone library building and parked in an empty spot. She was happy to see the lot was almost full. It meant that the library was a busy community center. 

She stepped out of her car and looked at her watch. She was supposed to meet the library director, Armitage Hux at two o’clock. She had arrived with a half-hour to spare. She decided to use the extra time to look around and familiarize herself with the library’s layout. 

She entered through the automatic doors and looked around the library’s foyer, which held many colorful pamphlets about library programs and services and information about the community. 

The inside of the library was lovely. The carpeting was blue and she could see that the front desk was clearly marked. She looked around and saw the children’s area to the right, a sign pointing patrons upstairs to reference and nonfiction and signs for fiction and an adult reading room to the left. 

She approached the front desk. “Excuse me?” 

“Good afternoon and welcome! My name is Kaydel, how may I help you?” The young woman behind the desk chirped at her cheerfully. 

Rey returned the woman’s smile. “I’m here for an interview with Mr. Hux.” 

Kaydel’s smile widened. “You must be Rey Niima. Hux told me to expect you. You can come on back, his office is just through the door behind me and on the far left.” 

“Thank you,” Rey said as she stepped around the desk and strode through the door. Her kitten heels made no sound as she walked into the spacious room used to process the library materials. She turned left and headed to the closed door labeled ‘Director.’ 

She knocked lightly and waited. “Come in.” The man’s voice was dry and...British? 

She turned the knob and entered the office. 

“Ahh, Miss Niima.” The blue-eyed, ginger-haired man stood and offered his hand. “Pleased to meet you.” But he didn’t look pleased. His expression was sour. 

She accepted his hand and sat down. 

“Now, I know you are new to the profession, but your CV is impressive. You interned at the National Library in Coruscant?” 

“Yes sir, I helped curate the children’s collection while I was there.” She tried to avoid bouncing her leg nervously. 

“I’m sure that was informative.” 

“Yes sir, it was.” She replied seriously. 

“If I were a parent looking for a book suitable for a toddler, where would you direct me?” He asked absently. 

“To the board books sir. I’ve checked and you have a nice collection of them.” 

“Yes, well a lot of children come every week.” He said stiffly, as though her enthusiasm offended him. “Do you have any questions for me?” 

“Not at the moment, but I would like to tell you that I read your article in the Journal of Public Libraries about the technology divide and I found it so interesting that you’ve managed to close the gap so well in your community.” She forced down a blush. Great, she was fangirling now.  _ What a nerd _ , she thought, embarrassed. 

“Oh? You read that did you?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “Well, Miss Niima, thank you for coming in. I’ll call you by Friday after the board meeting to let you know either way, but, between you and me, you’ve got the job. The board meeting is just a formality.” He paused. “Have you found a place to live here in town yet?” 

“I found an apartment downtown on Main.” She smiled. It was an adorable one bedroom with window boxes and she felt lucky to have found it. 

“Very well then. Until we speak again, goodbye Miss Niima.” Hux dismissed her. 

“Thank you,” Rey said, trying to keep a straight face. She stood and exited the office, taking confident strides toward the door to the front desk area. 

As she was exiting the library, looking everywhere but in front of her, she collided with something hard and nearly fell. The object in question reached out and grabbed her by the arms arresting her fall. 

As she opened her eyes she thought,  _ whoa, where’s the fire _ ? She’d run into a handsome, absolute redwood of a man in uniform pants and an S.V.F.D. t-shirt. His black hair cut short and curling around his ears, dark eyes watching her carefully. 

_ Hello Mr. Fireman,  _ she thought, feeling a blush start to creep up her neck. 

“Pardon me, miss,” He inclined his head. 

She meant to apologize, but all that came out was an undignified squeak. 

He smiled at her. “You ok? I didn’t see you.” 

She found her voice. “No it was my fault, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” 

He released her. “Well, perhaps we both should pay attention then.” He said amicably. 

“Perhaps.” She couldn’t stop herself from grinning. 

“Well, you have a good day, Miss.” He inclined his head again. 

“You too, Sir.” She managed. 

His hands left her arms and he moved past her into the library. She watched him for a moment and turned back toward the parking lot and her waiting car. 

  
  


*

Hux groaned. He hated board meetings. Nothing ever was finished - it was just endless discussion without action. He looked over at the library board President Leia Organa. She was smiling patiently while the others bickered over the new hire. Some thought Rey was too young. 

Finally, Leia called for a vote. She listened patiently as the room divided itself exactly in half, leaving Leia as the tie-breaking vote. 

She smiled at Hux and said, “I trust our esteemed Director's judgment. I vote yes.” Half the room looked irritated, the other half looked smug. 

“Armitage, you will call our new hire and welcome her? She should start Monday if she can.” 

“Of course, Leia. Thank you.” Hux was good at schmoozing when he needed to be and he was pleased with the outcome. He left the meeting room and headed to his office to make the call. 

  
  


*

Rey was unpacking boxes in her apartment when her cell phone rang. She answered it immediately, recognizing the library’s number. 

“Hello?” 

“Miss Niima? This is Armitage Hux.” 

“Yes, is there something I can do for you?” She wiped her suddenly sweaty free hand nervously on her jeans. 

“No, I just wanted to inform you that the board has decided to hire you.”

Rey was speechless - and excited. Her very first job as a librarian. “That’s wonderful!” she exclaimed. 

“Can you come in on Monday to start the paperwork?” Hux questioned. He sounded annoyed, but Rey wasn’t going to let that get to her. Maybe he was just a sourpuss all the time.

“I’ll be there. What time?” 

“9:15 before the library opens. Kaydel will let you in. I will introduce you to the staff and then we will begin.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

“See you Monday, Miss Niima.” He sounded relieved to be getting off the phone. She wondered why he seemed so….aloof. She reasoned that he probably wasn’t like that all the time. No one could be. Could they?

Humming to herself, she returned to unpacking her things. She had worked as a shelver during library school until she went to intern for the National Library. She had saved money from shelving thirty hours a week and the stipend she had received at Coruscant to pay for her little apartment. 

She looked around at the mess and was glad she had meticulously labeled each box with its contents. Laughing quietly to herself, she thought that her penchant for organizing things was truly a trait that would come in handy at the library. It had certainly served her well in the past. 

Her thoughts wandered to her mystery fireman. He’d seemed kind and she hoped she would get a chance to see him again. She wondered idly if he was single. Her train of thought catching her off guard, she shook her head and applied herself to her task. She was determined to finish most of her unpacking before Monday. 

  
  


*

Rey was punctual and reported at exactly 9:15 for work. She approached the door and saw Kaydel smiling at her. The young woman waved and opened the door when Rey reached it. 

“Hi again! I’m Kaydel,” she said unnecessarily, smiling.

“Hi, I’m Rey.” 

“And now that we’ve formally introduced ourselves I can lead you to our Supreme Leader who will introduce you to everybody else.” She said, her eyes alight with humor. 

Hux walked onto the library’s main floor from the offices. “You ready?” He still looked dour. 

“Oh stop it, Love, you’re scaring her,” said a voice from the stairwell. 

The voice’s owner turned out to be a petite woman with wavy black hair and lovely, dark eyes. She was smiling widely and Rey noticed Hux deflate a little at her words. 

“You always ruin my fun, Rose. How can I command respect if the new hires aren’t a little afraid of me,” he whined. 

Rose smiled and strode confidently forward. She was wearing black slacks with a pink blouse and, Rey noticed, black flats. She offered her hand. “Hi, I’m Hux’s other half and the Reference Librarian here.” 

“Hi, I’m Rey.” Rey eyed the woman curiously. 

“I’m Rose,” she chirped.

Rey thought she liked Rose already as she took her proffered hand. 

“Don’t let my husband intimidate you. He acts tough, but he’s pretty soft around the edges.” 

“Don’t tell her that.” Hux snapped, But Rose just waved him off and wrapped an arm around Rey’s shoulders, guiding her toward the workroom and office area. 

“These lovely people are our paraprofessional workers. Sarah and Ann shelve our returned materials and take care of holds.” She walked over to a slender man, “and this is Dopheld Mitaka and he is responsible for ordering items selected by us, the librarians.” 

Rey smiled at them and they all waved at her and then turned back to their work. Hux came to stand beside them and walked up to an office on the far wall labeled Children’s in large letters. 

“This is your office.” Hux gestured. 

“He means it’s your haven from the insanity of your department,” Rose whispered conspiratorially. “You can  _ actually _ get work done here. The library opens at 9:30 and closes at 5:30, but you can stay as long as you like.” 

“Here is your key. You do have helpers. They come in in the afternoon to help with later story times and to allow you to prepare book talks for school visits and other functions of your job that require solitude.” Hux informed her. 

“You’ll find all the paperwork I need on your desk,” he added. Then he looked at Rose. “Am I missing anything?” 

“No, I think you’ve got it covered.” Rose grinned. “Oh, one more thing. If you need anything, come straight to Armitage or myself and we’ll do our best for you. Don’t be nervous. You’re gonna be fine.” She said, winking. 

“And now, we should all get to work. Rey, come see me when you finish those papers.” Hux said a little more cheerfully. 

Rey nodded and sat at her desk to fill out the daunting stack of hiring paperwork. 

*

Rey finished the paperwork around noon and returned it to Hux in his office. 

“All Done?” He glanced up at her with as close to an actual smile as she had seen on his face since she met him. 

“Yes, sir.” She smiled back. 

Rose knocked. “Oh, are you done? Why don’t you come to the breakroom with me for lunch?” Her round face smiled warmly at Rey. Hux huffed. 

Rose turned her attention to him. “Don’t be like that, she has to eat.” she teased. 

“Oh, all right. Off with you then.” he relented.

“You know you could come and mingle with the commoners sometimes.” Rose was still smiling, obviously enjoying his discomfiture. 

“Well….I suppose I could join you.” he was smiling at Rose now. 

Rey watched the whole exchange with fascination. She had only been in one relationship if it could be called that. Mostly, he was not interested in her as a person. He had always made her feel guilty about putting more time into her studies than into being with him and had just been a jerk to everybody. 

She’d been guilted into sleeping with him, but the whole experience had been horrible for her. It had made it clear to her how much he didn’t care about her. She had sworn off men after that, thinking they were more trouble than they were worth. She  _ could _ make an exception for that fireman though.

Rose turned to her and looped one arm through Rey’s and, gesturing for Hux to follow, began to guide Rey to a small hidden hallway to the left of the front desk. 

The break room was brightly lit and empty except for them. Rose pulled up a chair at a round table and gestured for Rey to sit. She and Hux took seats to her left. 

“Normally, you’ll eat when you get a minute. Make sure you wait for your support staff to arrive. Finn’s usually here by noon. You’re going to adore him. He’s so good with the children and he can help you get to know them much more quickly than you could on your own.” Rose informed her. 

“I can’t wait to meet him.” Rey grinned. 

*

It turned out Finn  _ did _ know every child in the library by name. She walked into the one o’clock storytime prepared to observe as the Children’s Associate performed his duties. He was only part-time, but still considered a paraprofessional, and had a degree in early childhood education. 

He wasn’t tall, and he had close-cropped curly hair, ebony skin, and a friendly expression when he looked up from the book he was reading and noticed her there. Rey waved and continued to the desk to observe from a distance, not wanting him to be uncomfortable. 

When story time was over, Rey watched as Finn made a beeline for the desk where she sat. A little girl walked up to her before he reached her. 

“Are you new here?” The girl asked curiously. 

“Yes,” Rey answered simply. 

“Do you tell stories with voices?” The girl tilted her head slightly.

“Not usually.” Rey was puzzled.  _ What does she mean ‘with voices’? _ she thought. 

“Too bad, I like when people read with voices. Mr. Storm doesn’t either.” 

“Well, who do you know who does?” Rey asked gently, amused.

“My uncle.” She said with a wide smile. 

Finn finally decided to intervene, “Blake, maybe you should go by your babysitter and leave poor Rey alone. It's her first day.” He added the last part conspiratorially so Blake wouldn’t be offended. 

“O-Kay,” Blake agreed happily, dancing her way over to an older woman in a floral dress. The older woman waved. 

  
  


*

“That was Blake. She’s delightful, but also a hand full.” Finn laughed. “You’re Rey?”

“Yes, that’s me,” Rey replied cheerfully. 

“Are you finding your way ok? Have you toured the library yet?” 

“Actually, I haven’t had the chance to look around.” Rey felt shy admitting this. 

“If you’d like, I can man the department while you have a look around?” Finn’s smile warmed her. 

“If you’re sure.” She said, uncertain. He nodded and she went to explore her new workplace more thoroughly. 

*

The rest of the day went smoothly. She decided she liked Finn as much as she liked Kaydel and Rose. She had a feeling Hux would grow on her. They were all so very welcoming and she didn’t feel like the newbie at all. 

Once she had finally returned to her office from the library floor, she had been able to catch up on a lot of planning for programs and storytimes. She passed the plans to Finn so that he could prepare the books and together they had redone an entire bulletin board in a dinosaur theme. 

She thought her first day had gone very well. Hux hadn’t complained at all. He’d sent her off with a smile and a wave. He must need to warm up to people, she mused as she turned onto Main St where her apartment was located. 

A fire truck passed as she pulled into the parking lot and got out of her car. She thought she caught a glimpse of her mystery fireman as it passed. Shaking her head, she hurried over to the door to her building and went inside. 

*

The next few days flew by for Rey. She was so busy now, she barely had time to breathe. Summer reading was coming up and her department needed to be ready. They had chosen a theme of magic and fantasy and were hurriedly compiling reading lists for children of all ages. 

They made sure they had plenty of copies of  _ Harry Potter _ ,  _ The Chronicles of Narnia _ , and  _ A Wrinkle in Time _ and many others. 

Finn and Rey handled the storytimes together so that Rey could get to know the children. The youngest ones were often shy around Rey and she understood it would take some time to get them used to her. 

Blake came into the library frequently with her sitter and always engaged Rey in conversation. It was almost like the child was interviewing her. 

By Friday, Rey was worn out and looking forward to the weekend. She had been told that the rest of the part-time staff would take care of the weekend, including a librarian hired specifically for that purpose. 

Yawning, Rey took in the time - 5:15. Almost time to go home and rest a bit. 

“I saw that.” Rose accused her playfully. 

Rey jumped a little in her chair. “S-sorry.” She stammered.

“It's ok, it's Friday and you’ve had a hectic week. Some of us are going to The Resistance across the street tomorrow. I know you live around here, would you want to meet us?” 

“The Resistance?” 

“Yeah, the bar across the street. It’s run by a guy named Han. It’s kind of a dive, but a nice one, if that makes any sense.” 

“Sure, what time?” 

“Is nine OK with you?” 

“Yes, that’s perfect,” Rey replied. 

“Great! We’ll see you there!” Rose looked immensely pleased. 

*

That night, Rey collapsed into bed early and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. 


	2. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She was struck again by how tall he was, and how awkward he was not. He had a grace about him that reminded her of wild cats she’d seen on the TV. His dark hair curled around his ears and the back of his neck. It seemed longer even though it had only been a week since she’d run into him and it looked so, so soft. She wondered what it felt like. 
> 
> “Rey? Earth to Rey?” Kaydel was saying. 
> 
> Rey snapped out of her reverie and blushed. She seriously hoped they hadn’t noticed who she was staring at. “Sorry, Kaydel.” 
> 
> Rose was watching her with a hawk’s eyes. Rey shivered, suddenly a little anxious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been beta'd, so please forgive any errors. 
> 
> More fluff for you and a little more Ben. Enjoy!

Hux sighed as he watched his wife get ready to meet Kaydel, Rey, and Finn at the bar. Rose was applying red lipstick in the mirror. 

“You know. You can come too.” she reminded him. “There’s no rule that says you can’t.” 

“I know, but I’m the boss. It’ll put a damper on everybody’s evening," he said dismissively.

“Oh pooh. It will not. Everybody loves you.” she pouted.

“No dear,” Hux said dryly. “That’s just you.” 

Rose laughed and moved to stand in front of him. She fisted her hands in his shirt and dragged him into a kiss. 

Releasing him she said, “Please? Now you’re wearing lipstick too, so...you might as well come along.” 

Hux felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward, though he tried to hide it. He nodded, finally agreeing to accompany her to the bar. 

They’d met in college. He’d been in grad school and her, in undergrad. They married as soon as she graduated with her Bachelor’s in English Lit, unable and unwilling to wait any longer. They were about to celebrate their sixth anniversary the next weekend. He knew that Rose was excited. He usually tried to plan the most romantic anniversary dates and this year was no different. 

He held out his arm for her and they headed out into the night. 

  
  


*

  
  


Rose, Hux, and Rey arrived at the same time since they lived close enough to walk to the bar. Rey took a seat beside Rose on the wooden bench outside the bar, while Hux remained standing, to wait for Finn and Kaydel to arrive. 

Rey was surprised and a little apprehensive at the presence of Hux, but seeing him being so sweet with Rose put her at ease. It wasn’t a normal occurrence for her to be drinking with her boss. 

Rey turned away, blushing when he leaned down to kiss Rose. It wasn’t that PDA bothered her - it was more like no one had ever looked at her the way Hux was looking at Rose. She glanced at them from the corner of her eye and caught them gazing at each other lovingly.  _ Maybe I can find a love like that someday _ , Rey thought wistfully. 

  
  


*

  
  


Rose and Hux remained in their own little world until Kaydel arrived with Finn. 

“You’re  _ not _ torturing poor Rey with your lovey-dovey stuff are you?” Kaydel teased. 

Rose laughed. “Sorry Rey.”

“They tend to forget that anyone else is around when they’re together,” Finn remarked in a loud whisper to Rey.

Rose was grinning, but Hux had the grace to look a little sheepish. “Shall we go inside?” he said in an obvious attempt to distract everyone. 

Rey hid her smile behind her hand and nodded at Hux. He looked relieved. 

  
  


*

  
  


The bar, one of the few in town, was crowded with only a few tables open. The group claimed one of them and Rose sent Finn and Hux after drinks. 

Kaydel turned to Rey. “So what did you think of your first week?” 

Rose looked between them both curiously.

“It was...interesting. I feel kind of overwhelmed trying to catch up,” she admitted. 

“Is Finn helping any?” Rose asked. 

“Finn is great. I don’t know what I’d do without him,” Rey replied earnestly. 

“Yeah, he does have a way with the kiddos and he knows his job,” Kaydel said. 

Rose snorted. “ He’s like a child whisperer of something and, speaking of, I hear you’re not so bad yourself.” 

“You did?” Rey shifted feeling uncomfortable. 

“Yes. Finn said you did a wonderful job with Blake. Tiny dynamo, that one,” Rose said, brown eyes alight with amusement.

Rey chuckled. “She’s alright - just inquisitive.” 

“Well, what would you expect from a four-year-old who can define and pronounce ‘loquacious.’” Kaydel added dryly. 

At that moment, the two men returned and set beers in front of the three ladies. They received smiles for their trouble. Finn took a seat on Rey’s right. 

“So Finn,” Rose said slyly. “I hear you’re no longer single.” 

Finn grinned easily. 

“So it’s true!” Kaydel gasped.”Who?” 

“Her name’s Jannah. She works with the courts.” 

“Aww.” Kaydel cooed. “That’s sweet.” 

Rose turned her attention to Rey. “Not to be too nosey, but are you seeing anybody, Rey?” 

“Me? No, nobody at the moment.” She answered slowly. 

“Don’t worry, I’m single too,” Kaydel said conspiratorially. 

Rey laughed. She was so glad they had invited her. It felt good to be making friends already.

After a couple of drinks, Finn bowed out saying he needed to meet Jannah. Hux and Rose seemed not to notice anything but each other. They sat close and spoke to each other quietly. 

Rey watched them for a moment before she happened to glance at the door where she had a good view of Mr. Mystery Fireman himself entering wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. 

He had come alone and chose to sidle up to the bar. He was greeted by an older man who seemed very familiar with him, but this  _ was _ a small town and it was very likely that everybody would be familiar with everybody else. 

Rey took a moment to admire the way his shirt stretched over his muscular chest and how the sleeves strained around his biceps. 

She was struck again by how tall he was, and how awkward he was not. He had a grace about him that reminded her of wild cats she’d seen on the TV. His dark hair curled around his ears and the back of his neck. It seemed longer even though it had only been a week since she’d run into him and it looked so, so soft. She wondered what it felt like. 

“Rey? Earth to Rey?” Kaydel was saying. 

Rey snapped out of her reverie and blushed. She seriously hoped they hadn’t noticed who she was staring at. “Sorry, Kaydel.” 

Rose was watching her with a hawk’s eyes. Rey shivered, suddenly a little anxious. 

  
  


*

When Kaydel had engaged Rey in conversation, Rose looked back over to where Rey had been staring and a smile spread slowly across her face. She surmised that Rey had been staring at the man who was currently staring back over at them.  _ Like something you see, Mr. Solo? _ she thought. 

  
  


*

She was here. The woman from the library. He watched as she laughed with her friends. She must be the new librarian his cousin had told him about. 

He felt a little thrill at the fact that they were in the same building at the same time once again. She was so beautiful, chestnut hair pulled up into three buns. She wore a pink and white peasant top and jeans with black converse. She looked delicious. 

_ She’s probably way too young for you Solo _ , he thought ruefully, but he couldn’t help looking. She was the loveliest thing he’d ever seen. She was also the first woman to capture his attention in a long time. 

He remembered how soft she’d been when he held onto her at the library - how wide her brown eyes had been, her pink lips parted in surprise. Were they as soft as the rest of her? 

  
  


*

“What you looking at there, son?” Han asked, a twinkle in his eye. He’d seen the girl looking over in Ben’s direction and was pleased to see his son was interested as well. It had been such a long time. 

“Nothing,” Ben lied. 

Han shot his son a look that clearly said he didn’t believe him - probably because Ben hadn't been able to tear his gaze from  _ her _ yet. “She’s a rare beauty,” He remarked nonchalantly. 

Ben reluctantly turned to look at Han. 

“Now don’t start with the whole ‘I’m not ready yet’ thing. It's been 3 years. It’s time you started dating again. Why not start with that pretty little one?” 

“Well, for one, she’s probably not interested in men who are too much older than she is.” 

“You won’t know if you don’t give it a try. It’s not like you’re an old man.” Han huffed. “Think of how happy it would make your mother.” 

“Please, not you too. Mom’s been trying to guilt me into dating for the last year.” 

“We just want you to be happy, son. Just give it a try. What could it hurt?” 

“Just me,” Ben muttered under his breath. Aloud he said, “I think I’ll continue to look from afar, thank you very much.” 

“Suit yourself.” Han held up his hands in surrender, smiling when his son’s attention traveled back in the direction of that pretty girl. 

*

  
  


During a break in the conversation, Rey found herself looking back in the fireman’s direction. This time, she was surprised to find him looking at  _ her _ . She met his eyes and just stared. His eyes were liquid amber and his gaze on her was intense. She looked away, feeling a blush creeping up her neck and heat pooling in her core. She pressed her thighs together and focused her gaze on Kaydel who was giving her a strange look. 

“You ok?” she asked. 

“Yes.” Rey pressed her palms to her cheeks. “I'm just a little warm from the alcohol.” 

“Oh, do you need to step outside? There’s a patio out back.” Kaydel offered. 

“No, I think I’ll just walk home now.” Rey was relieved that Kaydel seemed to believe her explanation. 

“Oh OK. Do you need someone to walk you home? Ben’s over there, I bet he’d do it.” She gestured toward the mystery fireman. 

_ His name is Ben _ , Rey thought just before she fully registered what Kaydel had said. 

“I think that would be a good idea. You’ve had a few and we do want to make sure you get home alright.” Rose said, trying to hide a mischievous smile. 

“No!” Rey squeaked. “That’s not necessary. I just live down the street.” 

*

Hux watched all of this with an air of amusement. He knew where this was going. He had also seen the way Ben and Rey had been looking at each other. He vaguely thought of walking Rey home himself, but Rose would kill him for spoiling her newly formed plans, so he decided to stay out of it. If Rey needed a champion, it wouldn’t be him. 

*

Rose stood and sashayed over to where Ben and Han were. Stopping behind Ben, she tapped him on the shoulder. 

Ben turned and smiled at her. “What can I do for you Rose?” 

“Well, Ben. My friend over there has had a little too much to drink tonight and she’s feeling a little faint. Would you be willing to walk her home?” she said sweetly. 

He glanced at Rey. She did look alarmingly unsteady. “You and Hux can’t walk her?” 

“No, I’m afraid I’m in no better shape.” She took care to slur her words. 

“O-Kay,” Ben was not entirely convinced about Rose’s state of intoxication, but Rey was flushed from the alcohol. Funny, there were only two bottles in front of her -she must be a lightweight, he mused. 

He stood and made his way over to the table with Rose in tow. 

*

Rey watched breathlessly as he moved toward her. She was going to kill Rose. 

“Armitage,” Ben acknowledged as he reached their table. 

Hux nodded at him.

Rey forgot to breathe when Ben turned his attention to her, looking at her with concern. Her blush deepened, black spots filled her vision, and the most embarrassing thing that could have ever happened to her  _ actually _ happened - she fainted. 

  
  


*

She never hit the floor. Ben dove forward and scooped her up in a bridal carry. Her friends watched in horror as Ben carried her outside the front of the bar and into the cooler night air. 

He thought it odd that he barely smelled the beer on her breath. She  _ must  _ not be much of a drinker if a couple of beers had this effect on her. He settled her on the ground in his lap as the fresh air slowly brought her around. 

*

Rey came to slowly, inhaling deeply. Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Ben and the faces of her concerned coworkers. Rey wanted to melt into the sidewalk in embarrassment as she realized her head rested in Ben’s lap. 

He took a small flashlight and checked each of her eyes, his face concerned. “She’s fine.” he pronounced after checking her pulse. 

Rey lifted her hands and covered her face, completely mortified. 

Ben chuckled and helped her sit up. “Still feeling woozy? Any headaches? Nausea?” 

“No,” she managed. “Can I go home now?” She was miserable.

“I think you can,” he agreed. 

“Don’t worry. I think I’ll see her home myself,” he said to her friends

Han stepped out of the bar. “Everything all right?” 

“Everything’s fine. She’s just had a bit too much.” Ben said good-naturedly. 

In fact, Rey was only a little bit tipsy. She had quite simply forgotten to breathe when she saw Ben approaching. 

“She still looks a little flushed,” Ben observed with a little concern. 

“I - I’m fine.” Rey stammered. 

Rose and Hux shared a knowing look. Hux shrugged, “see you Monday  _ Miss _ Niima.”

Rey did not miss his emphasis on  _ Miss _ . Groaning, she allowed Ben to help her stand. 

Han watched the whole scene with great interest and amusement. “Well if she’s all right, I’ll just go back inside. Good night kids.” 

“You guys can go wherever, but I’m escorting Miss Niima home.” his eyes twinkled in much the same way as the bar owner’s had. 

“See you later, Rey,” Kaydel said. “Feel better.” 

“Yeah, feel better Rey,” Rose said with a satisfied smile as her husband wrapped an arm around her waist and steered her in the direction of their home. 

“Come along, Miss Niima,” Ben commanded gently. 

“You live in town?” Ben asked. 

“Yes, above the shops on Main,” Rey answered carefully. 

Ben wrapped a warm arm around her shoulders and began to guide her down the street. It wasn’t a long walk, which was a good thing because Rey felt like she was either going to faint again or spontaneously combust from the feel of Ben’s strong arm around her, his large hand curled around her shoulder. 

“You have your keys?” Ben asked, amused. 

“I do.” she breathed, fumbling in her pocket for them.  _ God, you are such an idiot _ , she thought, embarrassed. 

She just wanted this to be over. She looked up at Ben’s amused smile and felt like she might just down a whole bottle of wine to forget about tonight’s fiasco. 

Ben steered her to the door of her building and loosened his grip. “Are you going to be OK from here?” 

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Thank you.” She wanted to melt into the sidewalk because he knew where she lived now. 

She clumsily unlocked the door and started up the staircase to her apartment, feeling Ben’s eyes on her the entire time. 

  
  


*

  
  


“That was devious, even for you,” Hux remarked to his wife, amused. Rose smirked. 

“Do you think it worked?” Rose gave him a sly look. 

“I think you’ve embarrassed Rey and possibly alienated her. You should apologize tomorrow.” All he needed right now was workplace drama. 

“You think it was that bad?” Rose looked suddenly uncertain.”I just wanted to get them to talk.” 

“And you certainly succeeded, but you should apologize nonetheless.” His voice was gentle but firm. 

He stood and wrapped his arms around her, bending slightly to press a kiss to her crown. 

“I meant well,” she looked suddenly nervous. 

She turned partially to face him. “You think she’ll forgive me?” 

“Maybe if you grovel.” Hux said dryly and then, seeing the look of distress on Rose’s face in the mirror, he added, “relax, she seems to be the forgiving type. It’ll be fine.” 

She nodded and leaned back against him 

“Now, what do I do with you, little matchmaker?” he said just before a wicked little smile crossed his face, making eye contact in the vanity mirror. 

Rose grinned and turned in his arms, standing on tiptoes to wrap her arms around his shoulders. 

He bent down and kissed her lightly, all thoughts of Rey banished from his mind. 

  
  


*

  
  


Rey awoke the next morning and buried her face in her pillow, letting out a muffled groan.  _ Oh my God. Please say that it was a dream _ . She knew that it wasn’t though and that fact was made more clear when her phone rang and she found Rose on the other end. 

She couldn’t decide whether to be mad at her since she would never have fainted if she hadn’t brought Ben over to their table. Of course, she should also be mad at him for being so... _ attractive _ that he had caused her to forget to breathe. 

“I -wanted to apologize for last night. I didn’t realize you would faint.” Rose sounded contrite. 

Rey sighed. “It’s OK. I know you weren’t  _ trying _ to embarrass me.” 

“No, of course not!” Rose exclaimed. “I had no idea, you would...you know...pass out,” she whispered the last couple words like they were a dirty little secret. 

Rey stifled a laugh.

“Did he at least kiss you?” Rose teased. 

“No, he was a perfect gentleman,” Rey answered, thankful that Rose couldn’t see her blush. 

“Of course not. He’s such a boy scout,” Rose said and Rey could almost hear her eyes roll. 

Rey grinned. “He is just a nice guy, not taking advantage of me.” 

“Girl, believe me, you  _ want _ him to take advantage of you. A handsome guy like that?” Rose laughed. “Anyway, I should let you go. Thanks for forgiving me so easily. You’re a saint.” 

“Bye,” Rey said as Rose hung up. She probably should have made Rose work for forgiveness, but she wasn’t the type of person to do that. She forgave easily, but she was hurt easily too. 

She sighed and put her phone down before sitting down to work on her next storytime. 


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ben arrived at his parents’ house the next morning, he groaned. It looked like they’d invited half the town to dinner. His uncle was even there. _Great. Just Great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I almost thought I wouldn't have time to post until tomorrow, but here I am. There is a small trigger warning for this chapter: mention of a child playing with fire. Otherwise, it's just lots of fluff and a look at Ben's family. 
> 
> I still haven't found a beta, so please forgive any little mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ben could not believe she’d passed out in front of him. She hadn’t seemed that drunk and it really hadn’t been that hot in his father’s bar. So, why had she fainted?

Whatever her reason for fainting was, he was grateful for the chance to be near her. Even if it  _ was _ only for a few minutes. 

He tried not to stare at her ass as she disappeared up the stairs to her apartment but failed miserably.  _ Good thing she has her back to me _ , he thought. He didn’t want to be caught staring again. By tomorrow morning, the whole town would be talking. 

He groaned as he realized that tomorrow was Sunday, which meant that most of the town would be gathered in one of six churches and  _ all _ of them would come out knowing about how the poor librarian had fainted in his arms. Except, they would say she swooned. 

He turned and headed back to the bar, where he was parked. He noticed that the bar was packed now and there would be no speaking to his father. He would have to wait until tomorrow when he would face both of his parents. 

He was certain Han would tell Leia about the librarian fainting. After all, the excitement did happen in his bar. He would also be sure to tell her about his role in the whole incident. Sighing, he got in his truck and headed for home. 

  
  


*

When Ben arrived at his parents’ house the next morning, he groaned. It looked like they’d invited half the town to dinner. His uncle was even there. _ Great. Just Great _ . 

With any luck, there would be a fire call and he’d have to leave dinner abruptly. It was possible. It had happened before, but he was pretty sure that it wouldn’t happen now simply because he actually wanted it to happen. 

Did that make him a bad person? he wondered, to wish for something to happen to someone else just so he could escape an impromptu dinner party. 

_ It did _ , he thought miserably. He would just have to put on his big boy pants and face the curiosity of his mother and her friends. 

He walked inside and a small body immediately slammed into him. Blake. 

“Uncle Ben!” She wrapped her arms around his legs. He never could convince the little one that he was her cousin, not her uncle.

“Hey Blakie, where’s Auntie Leia?” 

“Kitchen. She said I couldn’t help because it’s a one-butt kitchen.” Blake stated this as a fact. 

Ben coughed to disguise his laugh. “She did?” 

“What does she mean?” Blake’s brow furrowed. 

“She means that her kitchen is too small for more than one person to be working in,” he answered. In fact, Leia’s kitchen was not  _ that _ small. She’d probably just wanted the little girl out of her way while she was cooking and organizing the dishes others had brought. 

“Oh. OK.” The little girl accepted his answer without question and bounded off toward the living room where he could hear his father speaking with a few of the guests. 

He heard a loud ‘Oh not you again’ and a chorus of giggles. 

Ben poked his head around the corner to see that Han had captured the little girl and was in the process of tickling her mercilessly. 

His father looked up, laughing, and released Blake. “Oh hello, son.” 

Ben grinned. “Hey, Dad.” 

“Uncle Han, you should give Uncle Ben a minute hug.” Blake giggled. 

“A minute hug?” Ben asked just before Han stood, approached him, and enveloped him in a hug. 

Startled, Ben tried to pull away, but Han held tight and Ben relented and hugged back. “Why’s it called a minute hug?” he asked, chuckling. 

“Because it lasts a whole minute,” Blake said happily. 

Ben laughed. “That’s a new one.” 

Han finally released him. “There. Don't you feel better now?”

Ben found that he did. No one had hugged him like that in a long while and certainly not for that long. It reminded him of when he was a kid. 

Ben smiled. “I should go find Mom.” 

“You know where she is.” Han laughed. 

“In the one-butt kitchen?” Blake asked. 

“That’s right. Do you think Ben will fit?” Han asked conspiratorially. 

The little girl thought for a moment. “No.” she answered flatly. “Because Uncle Ben is a giant.” 

Ben grinned at that. “Well, I’m going to try anyway.” He winked. 

“Good luck, Ben.” Han was serious. 

“Did you tell her?” Ben asked softly. 

“I had to. You know your mother.” Han had the grace to look sheepish. 

Shaking his head, Ben headed toward the kitchen. 

  
  


*

  
  


He found his mother busily mashing potatoes for dinner. He paused to watch for a moment before announcing his presence. 

”Hey Mom.” He walked up behind her and kissed her cheek. 

“Hello, Ben.” The older woman’s voice was like warm honey. Her gray and brown hair was in an elaborate braid wrapped around her head, her eyes soft as she looked at him. 

“I heard you found a girl?” she prompted. 

“I did not ‘find a girl,’” He said, gesturing with finger quotes. “I just bumped into the new librarian. That’s all.” 

“And?” Leia prompted again. 

“And I happened to be in the bar when she fainted. Lucky I was there to help.” Ben said in a rush. 

“That’s not what I heard.” she teased. 

“OK, so she fainted and I caught her. No big deal.” He huffed. 

Leia hid her smile behind her hand. She liked to tease but didn’t really mean anything by it. Han had told her that the girl and Ben had been staring at each other and she thought it was some great coincidence that her new hire fainted in her son’s arms. It had to be a sign. 

Maybe Rey would be the one to drag Ben out of the doldrums and into the light again. She’d love to see that. It would make her so happy to see her son happy again. He was too young to be alone. His last relationship had done far too much damage. 

She arched a brow. “Are you going to ask her out?” 

“Mom! Stop.” Ben was irritated. 

Leia laughed. “Well anyway, you should know your mystery girl’s name at least. You did find out her name, right?” 

Ben struggled to think. “Her  _ first _ name?” 

“Yes.” His mother’s eyes were twinkling. 

“I didn’t pay much attention,” he admitted. 

“It’s Rey,” Leia said warmly. 

Once he’d heard the name out loud, he remembered the feel of her in his arms. He felt a flush rising up his chest and prayed that it did not reach his face. 

Leia smiled knowingly and turned back to her work. “You should go socialize. We have guests out back and, of course, some are always with your father.”

“OK, I’ll head out back just to appease you.” He stepped forward and pressed a kiss to his mother’s hair before continuing through the kitchen and out onto the patio. 

  
  


*

Ben walked outside and almost turned and went immediately back inside. Hux and Rose were there along with his Uncle Luke and a few library board member friends Leia was close to. 

Rose spotted him and waved enthusiastically. “Hey, Benji!” 

God, he hated that ridiculous nickname. She only used it when she really wanted to annoy him. It was the name she’d given him on the first day she’d met him, boldly introducing herself on the first day of preschool. 

  
  


> _ The little boy sat alone on the swingset, crying.  _
> 
> _ “Hello. Are you ok?” A little girl had approached while he wasn’t paying attention.  _
> 
> _ Ben looked up at her. “I’m fine.”  _
> 
> _ “Nice to meet you Fine, I’m Rose.” she giggled.  _
> 
> _ “Er...no. I’m Ben.” The little boy said, slightly irritated by her joke.  _
> 
> _ “OK, Benji. Nice to meet ya.” She held out a hand and Ben thought it would be nice to have a friend.  _
> 
> _ He smiled, taking Rose's hand.  _
> 
>   
>    
> 

He hunched his shoulders and approached his childhood friend. 

“Hey, Rosie.” 

She eyed him curiously. “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure.” He decided to roll with it. Surely, whatever she had to say couldn’t be that bad.

“What did you think of Rey?” she asked, arching a brow. 

“Rose, that’s awful nosey,” Hux said amused. 

“I agree,” Ben said, grateful for his interference. 

“I just want to know if he’s interested.” she huffed, exasperated. 

“Why?” Both men said at once, suspicious. 

“Because,” she paused for effect, “I think  _ she  _ is.” 

“What?” Ben said, shocked. He could feel the heat rising up his neck to his face. He fought to stop it. 

“Beeeennnnnnnjjjjjjiiiiiiii,” Rose sang. “Are you blushing?” she teased. 

“N-No.” He said, but it was just a reflex. He was definitely blushing and denying it would not make it go away, so he looked anywhere but at her. 

“Ben,” she said, seriously. “I’m sorry for picking on you. If you like her, maybe I could help you out.” 

Ben sighed. He  _ was _ interested, but it had been  _ so _ long since he'd been interested in anyone. What if she turned out to be like his last girlfriend? 

“Ben. You are worried about the ‘what ifs’. Stop it. Worry about things when they happen and not before.” Rose advised. 

“You know, she’s right,” Hux interjected. “You worry too much and you’ll never know if you don’t give it a try ” 

“So do you want my help or not?” Rose offered, smirking. 

Ben laughed.”You think I need it?” 

“Believe me you do.” Hux looked amused. 

Ben sighed again. “OK then, matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match.” 

Rose laughed at that. “Find you a find? Catch you a catch?” 

“Now I see why you two continue to get along.” Hux deadpanned. “You both have this incessant love for older musicals.” 

“Hey! ‘ _ Fiddler on the Roof’ _ is a classic!” Rose said, dissolving into laughter. 

“Dinner’s ready!” Leia called, cheerily to the small crowd. They would have to talk more later. 

  
  


*

Ben had just sat down to dinner when his scanner went off and the town’s fire sirens rang. Ben felt really bad. This dinner hadn’t turned out to be that bad and now he had to run. 

Leaving his dinner untouched, he got up and ran to the door and out into the bright afternoon sun. 

His truck wasn’t blocked in and he thanked every god he could think of for small favors, jumped in, and peeled out into the road to drive the four blocks to the fire station. 

  
  


*

Rey heard the sirens and saw a few cars with sirens go by as she gazed out her window. She’s heard the city’s siren before, but she hadn’t realized it was a fire siren at the time. She’d thought it was the tornado siren. Now that she thought about it, she did remember seeing the cars the last time she heard it. 

She had the sudden urge to call Rose but was afraid she would be eating now. It was 1:00 PM on a Sunday and Rey was  _ still _ working on the summer reading lists. She was bored and lonely. 

Rey was so used to having roommates and this was the first time she’d been really alone in, well...ever. Even growing up she had been surrounded by others like herself and she’d never had a moment to herself until now. 

Sighing, she decided to curl up on the couch and watch a movie. If she was lucky, the classic movie channel might be showing a musical. She loved those. 

Turning on the TV, she was pleased to see the channel was showing ‘Hello Dolly.’ She practically squealed with delight. She hadn’t seen that one in  _ forever _ . 

As she watched, she realized that Dolly reminded her of Rose. She laughed at the thought.  _ Rose and her ill-fated attempt at matchmaking _ , Rey smiled broadly, though she still cringed a little at how she’d blown her chance to talk to Ben. 

Deciding not to think about it anymore, she curled up and prepared to enjoy a classic. 

  
  


*

Hours later, Ben dragged himself back to his parent’s house. He was sweaty and smelled of smoke and of fire. A farmhouse out on Valley had caught fire when the family’s son had decided to create a campfire in the dining room while his mother was asleep. 

Thankfully, they had been able to get everyone out safely and the house had been mostly saved. The fire had been confined to only a couple of rooms by closed doors. It had been a blessing and the smartest thing the woman could have done. 

The family would be able to rebuild after the Arson Inspector gives the OK. Logically, Ben knew that they  _ knew _ the cause of the fire, but it was a formality for the inspector to have a look. Ben would have to go back and check for structural faults tomorrow after the building had cooled sufficiently.

In the meantime, the family had been taken in by the woman’s sister, and Ben was relieved that they had a place to go. Sometimes, the victims had nowhere to go and nothing but the clothes on their backs. 

The Red Cross usually came in and provided relief for the firefighters and the victims and one of the local churches collected and provided clothing and toys to displaced families. All Ben had to do was call them. 

This family would need to have their things cleaned so Ben had called the church. This way they could have a couple changes of clothes until they could get a few more necessities. 

By the time he reached his parent’s front door, he was exhausted. He opened the door and trudged in. 

“Whoo boy, you reek!” Han exclaimed, wrinkling his nose. “You OK?” 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Leia stood and stepped up to him smiling. “Let me get you something to eat. You can go shower if you like - your bag is upstairs.” 

“OK. Shower now. Food later.” Ben chuckled. 

“I don’t see why you can’t do everything all at once. Don’t you do that anyway?” Leia teased. 

“I try.” Ben sighed. 

“Do you have to go do the fire thing?” Leia asked, concerned. 

“Yes, Mom. I love it and you’re always saying that nobody helps anyone anymore,” Ben said earnestly. “This is me helping.” 

“As you say.” she smiled. “I had to try. It’s very dangerous, what you do. Anyway, go on and get that shower, I’ll warm up your dinner.” 

Ben nodded gratefully and headed toward the stairs. 

  
  


*

Ben passed by the room Blake stayed in when she was here. She was seated at the child-sized desk coloring. Luke must have left his granddaughter here and gone to get the papers he probably forgot to grade from the school. She looked up when she heard him. 

“Uncle Ben!” she chirped. “You’re back!” 

“Yep, I’m back,” he confirmed, smiling. 

She stayed where she was, cocking her head to the side. “Did you save anybody?” 

“I did.” he smiled at her. 

“Good.” she pronounced slowly, brow furrowing in worry. 

“Don’t worry, everybody is fine. Just promise me you will  _ never, never play with fire _ .” Ben looked at her seriously. 

“I promise. Is there something I can give them?” she offered. “Maybe Bear?” 

“That’s very generous of you, sweetheart. I bet Bear would help a lot.” He took the offered toy and tucked it under his arm. He would deliver it tomorrow to the little boy when he went to talk to the boy’s parents again. 

“I have to go get cleaned up now.” He told her. 

Blake nodded. “OK.” 

She turned back to her picture and he proceeded to get his bag and take it to the bathroom for that welcome shower. On the way, he wondered at the generosity of four-year-olds. 

  
  


*

Rey had had enough of being alone inside her apartment. Deciding to go exploring, she stood and stretched. 

Grabbing her keys, she hurried down the narrow steps leading to the street entrance and went out into the cool evening air. 

  
  


*

  
  


Ben left his parent’s house late and headed out to his house on Maple just down the street from the fire station. He was still on call. 

As he drove, he spotted Rey walking along the maple tree-lined streets and entertained the thought of stopping to talk to her.  _ Why not? _ He thought.

He slowed his truck and pulled over to park. He got out, following after Rey. He caught her at the corner of Alderaan and Main. 

“Rey?” He questioned cautiously. 

Her body jerked, startled and she turned to face him. “Oh, hello...Ben, right?”

“Yes, I don’t want to interrupt your walk. I just wanted to see if you were alright. You know, after last night,” he said awkwardly.  _ Oh no. _ He was rambling. He closed his mouth abruptly and rocked back on his heels. Maybe he really did need Rose’s intervention. 

“Oh...I’m fine. Thank you,” she smiled. 

“Are you sure? You look a little pale,” he pressed. 

“Yes, I’m sure. Thank you for asking,” she said kindly. 

“Oh...good,” he was fairly sure she never wanted to speak to him again and that his presence reminded her of her humiliation. “You know...It’s OK to have a weak moment. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” 

She nodded, turning a little pink. 

“Well, see you around?” Ben hadn’t meant for that to be a question. 

“Yeah, sure.” She nodded in agreement before turning away from him and hurrying toward her apartment. 

Ben stared after her for a long moment, cursing his awkwardness.  _ Smooth, Ben. Real Smooth.  _

After she had disappeared into the building she lived in, he turned and headed back to his truck intending to head home. Instead, he found himself at the fire station shooting pool with the other firemen on duty. 

*

Rey hurried back to her apartment, feeling mortified.  _ How embarrassing _ . Logically, she knew he was just trying to help, but his words just made her feel worse. Especially when she considered that the whole incident had been  _ her  _ fault. 

If she hadn’t lost her mind and forgotten she needed  _ air _ to live, last night might have turned out differently. But he was  _ gorgeous _ and she found it difficult to say anything to his face. She closed her apartment’s inner door, locked it, and leaned, resting with her forehead against it. 

She sighed. If only she could have a do-over. She needed a chance to redo Saturday night, but that wasn’t how the world worked. It would be easier if she knew she wouldn’t see him again, but it was a small town and she knew she was bound to run into him again. 

Turning slowly, she thought she might just head to bed early. She had to work in the morning anyway and an early morning might be a blessing. Maybe she could watch the sunrise at the beach. 

That thought cheered her considerably. Yes, that was an excellent idea. She pushed off the door and headed to her room to get ready for bed. 

  
  


*

  
  


Just as she finished brushing her teeth, the phone rang. 

“Hello?” Rey was surprised to see that it was Rose. 

“Hello,” Rose chirped. “Sorry to bother you this late.” 

“It’s OK, it's not that late. What can I do for you?” 

“Be honest, do you like Ben?” She sounded curious. 

Rey hesitated. “Yes...I like him.” 

“Would you like to date him or just be his friend?” She sounded to Rey as if she were interviewing her. 

“Well..to be honest, I would date him, but after what happened at the bar, I’m a little too…,” she searched for the right word. 

“Too embarrassed to speak to him,” Rose suggested. “Well, trust me, he feels just as awkward about it as you do. It’s not every day a woman faints in his arms.” 

Rey bit back a laugh. “I’m sure he doesn't feel it as acutely as I do.” 

“Oh, Rey. I  _ am _ sorry. Look, why don’t you get some rest and I’ll see you tomorrow,” Rose said gently. 

“Sure, I was just going to bed. I’m planning on going to the beach in the morning to see the sunrise.” Rey confided. 

There was a pause on the other end and a sharp intake of breath. “Well, have fun.” Rose sounded a little too eager for her liking. “I’ve got to go. Good night.” 

She hung up before Rey had a chance to answer. 

_ Huh, _ Rey thought suspiciously.  _ She was definitely up to something. _ She set the alarm on her phone and got into bed, thinking of her conversation with Rose. 

As she drifted off she could, once again, feel Ben’s arm wrapped around her, this time pulling her closer. 


	4. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She was still watching them as the sun began to peek over the horizon. 
> 
> “You know...the reds in the sky don’t bode well for the weather. Storms will be out at sea.” 
> 
> Rey jumped at the sound of the deep voice coming from somewhere close behind her. She whirled around in dread. She knew that voice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late with this update, it's been a busy week. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Rey awoke before dawn and dressed. She made coffee and, pouring some into a travel mug, grabbed a piece of toast and headed out into the early morning air. 

The sky was alight with the pinks, purples, and golds of the sunrise as she quietly made her way along the empty streets. It seemed as though the world was still asleep. 

She crossed Alderaan and continued down Main until she reached the beach. The waters of the ocean were shimmering with the light of dawn, and the way the water moved and danced was hypnotizing to her as she watched the waves roll in. 

She was still watching them as the sun began to peek over the horizon. 

“You know...the reds in the sky don’t bode well for the weather. Storms will be out at sea.” 

Rey jumped at the sound of the deep voice coming from somewhere close behind her. She whirled around in dread. She knew that voice. 

  
  


*

  
  


Ben stood behind her, carefully not looking at her. He slowly shifted his gaze from the horizon to meet hers. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he felt like all they had were awkward moments. Maybe he should just give up. 

He’d been excited when he saw her standing alone on the beach, thinking how grateful he was to have another chance to speak with her, but he could see that she didn’t feel the same.

Her nose was scrunched up, cute, but it might not bode well for him. “It’s ok,” she said quietly, turning back to the water. 

He stepped up beside her. “Do you want me to go,” he kept his eyes on her. 

She shook her head, imperceptibly. “Stay,” she paused and drew a deep breath, “It’s a beautiful view, isn’t it?” 

He kept his intense gaze on her. “Yes, it is,” he agreed.

“How can you tell me it’s beautiful if you don’t even look at it?” She glanced at him, exasperated.

“I was talking about you,” Ben pointed out, glancing away. 

He heard her sharp intake of breath and turned his gaze back to her. 

“You mean that?” Rey questioned a little shyly.

“Yes,” he breathed reverently, taking a step toward her. 

She turned to meet his gaze. Whatever she saw, it surprised her. He saw her eyes widen slightly, lips parted. He wanted to know her better, to touch her...to taste her. 

He looked away and resisted the urge to close the distance between them. 

“But, I...don’t understand.” Rey stared at him, confused. 

“You think that because you fainted from drinking too much, I’m not going to be interested?” He chuckled, glancing down at the sand and then lifting his eyes to hers. “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” 

“W-what?” She almost missed the last part because she was thinking of how she did not, in fact, faint from the alcohol. It was a lack of oxygen, but she couldn’t tell  _ him _ that. At least, not yet. 

Ben smiled gently and took another step toward her. He wasn’t sure what he intended to do; he really couldn’t do  _ anything  _ at the moment. Ben ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. 

“Would you consider going on a date with me, Rey?” His voice was soft, hopeful. She didn’t know what a risk he was taking in asking. Maybe he’d tell her...someday. 

Rey paused, still surprised, and a little off-center. “You want to go on a date?” She squeaked. Cleared her throat. Tried again. “I mean...yes.” _ Mr. Hot Fireman Ben Solo wants a date _ , she thought, feeling heat rising up her neck. 

Ben let out the breath he’d been holding in relief. “OK, are you free Saturday?” 

“Yes,” she answered, hoping she didn’t say it too quickly. She didn’t want to sound too eager. 

“Great!” He gave her a smile he hoped projected confidence. 

“Oh, um...I have to go get ready for work. See you later?” She looked at him, questioning. 

“Yes,” he said firmly and she turned to go. “Wait…” He reached out and stopped her. 

“Yes?” Rey looked confused. 

Here was the hard part. “Um, may I have your number?” He asked, feeling hesitant. “So that we can talk during the week?”

“Oh, of course. How else would you be able to get in touch with me?” She laughed nervously. 

They exchanged numbers and she turned, reluctantly, to begin the walk back to her apartment. 

  
  


*

  
  


Ben watched her go and waited until she was down the street a little farther before he let his celebratory grin show. Rose was right! He was glad she’d called him last night and told him to watch the sunrise. She must have known Rey would be here. 

_ She’s sneaky, that one _ , he thought. He couldn’t wait to tell her, but then...she worked with Rey, so maybe Rey would tell her? Did Rey know that he and Rose knew each other? 

She seemed to have caught on to small-town life easily, surely she knew that everybody in town pretty much knew one another? There were a few exceptions. Mostly people who didn’t participate in town activities or people who had just moved into town. 

Ben yawned. It was time to get some sleep. He could speak with Rose when he woke up. He turned and began to walk home. 

  
  


*

  
  


Rey was breathless and giddy as she walked into the library for work. She nodded to Kaydel and went to the office area. Lost in her own world, she ran right into Rose. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Rey said, embarrassed. 

“It’s OK,” Rose laughed. “Your smile looks extra bright today. Did something happen?” She looked like the proverbial cat who had caught the canary. 

“Oh, I have a date,” Rey said brightly. 

Rose laughed. “Well, is it our dear Mr. Solo?” She shot Rey a knowing look. 

“Did you have something to do with this?” Rey asked, suddenly suspicious. Rose looked like she was having entirely too much fun. 

“I kind of told him you’d be at the beach this morning,” she admitted, adding, “he wanted a second chance to ask you out so badly.” 

“He...did?” Rey asked hesitantly. 

“He did,” Rose confirmed, nodding.

“Oh..” Rey trailed off, thinking. 

“You’re not mad are you?” Rose didn’t want to upset either of her friends. 

“No, not at all.” Rey realized that she wasn’t angry that Rose had interfered. She  _ wanted  _ Ben to take her out. She wanted Ben to do a lot of things to her, actually. She felt heat rise to her face at that thought. 

“Are we blushing for a reason, Miss Rey?” Rose teased. 

“Rose, don’t you think you should let Rey get to work?” Hux appeared from the corner office and attempted to glare at his wife. It would have been more effective if the corners of his mouth weren’t twitching upwards as he spoke. 

“Oh, right. Work,” Rose, caught off guard, gaped at him. “We’d better get to work.” She winked at Rey and headed toward the stairs to the Reference area. 

  
  


*

By Friday, Rey was so excited and nervous that she almost couldn’t eat...almost. She also found that she tended to drop things, her natural clumsiness aggravated by her nerves. 

_ Just one more day _ , she thought. 

“Are you OK?” Finn finally asked after she knocked the stapler off the desk for the eighth time. 

“I’m fine,” she managed, distracted by the decorations she was currently cutting out.  _ Why did everyone keep asking her that? _

“So you say,” Finn said, laughing lightly.

  
  


*

When she finally got back to her apartment, she sank gratefully on to her couch and kicked off her flats. She was exhausted from the nerves. Who knew one date could feel like so much work? 

She thought that Hux and Finn must have been thrilled when the day ended. Hux had practically cheered when the day was over and he could send her home. 

She rested a moment before deciding to get into her pajamas. She would feel better when she was comfortable. It had been a horrible week, but at least it had gone by quickly. 

Shaking off her thoughts, she went to work on dinner. 

  
  


*

“Your friend was a walking disaster this week and today, especially,” Hux said, mildly irritated. 

Rose hid her smile. “You don’t remember how nervous you were on our first date, do you?” 

“I wasn’t nervous. I was...fine,” he asserted. 

“You almost ran over a fire hydrant, picking me up. Plus, you drove on the wrong side of the road for a whole block,” she reminded him helpfully, laughing. 

He grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. “Very funny.” 

Rose caught it, continuing to laugh until he stalked over to her and jerked her into his arms. He kissed her soundly. 

Breaking the kiss, he said, “It turned out alright for us.” 

“It did.” She kissed him again. 

“They’ll be fine.” Hux murmured against her lips. 

“Hmmm,” Rose hummed, sliding her hands up his chest, smoothing his shirt out. 

Her fingers paused at the buttons on his shirt and smiled against his lips as she began to slowly undo them one by one. 

He laughed. “You know, we have reservations.” 

“I know,” she grinned devilishly. “We’ll just have to be quick. You up for it?” She passed a hand teasingly over the bulge in his slacks. 

He growled and took her lips again in a fierce kiss before scooping her up and tossing her on their bed. 

She bounced on the mattress for a moment after she landed, laughing. She propped herself up on one elbow, extended her other hand and crooked her finger, beckoning him. 

  
  


*

Saturday dawned warm and bright. Rey awoke and stretched, practically jumping out of bed when she remembered that this was the day of her date. She tried to calm her raging nerves with some deep breaths. 

Once she had control, she prepared breakfast and waited for a decent hour to arrive so that she could call Rose. The older woman always knew what to do. She would be able to give important advice concerning Rey’s clothing choice for the day. 

Rey was unfamiliar with the restaurants in town.  _ What was the dress code for the Italian restaurant?  _ She couldn’t remember. 

Deciding that she had let Rose sleep long enough, she picked up her cell and texted Rose. 

> _ Rey: Hey, you up? _
> 
> _ Rose: I am now, what’s up? _
> 
> _ Rey: I forget what you told me about what to wear _ .
> 
> _ Rose: You silly. Wear something you would wear to work. Got any dresses? _
> 
> _ Rey: You bet. _
> 
> _ Rose: Great, how about I make my way over there and help you pick one? _
> 
> _ Rey: OK, sounds good. See you soon. _

Setting her phone aside, she stood and went to make a fresh pot of coffee and to lay out her dresses for Rose’s perusal.

*

Rose selected a pink, sleeveless, A-line dress for her. “It looks nice against your skin,” she reasoned. “Don’t be nervous. It’s just Ben.” Rose tried to get her to relax. 

“Oh...of course….Just Ben.” Rey bit her lip. This was going to be a disaster, and he would never speak to her again. She was sure of it. 

“You’ll be fine,” Rose said as if reading her mind. “Just be yourself. You act like you’ve never been on a date before.” 

Rey bit her lip and looked away. 

“Oh. My. God. No one has taken you out before?” Rose was shocked. Rey was a lovely young woman. 

“Well...I’ve only dated one person before and he was kind of a jerk,” she admitted, albeit reluctantly. 

“Rey!” Rose was shocked. “Tell me you’re not a virgin,” she begged. 

“I’m not…” Rey said defensively, turning beet red. 

Rose seemed to relax. “I am so sorry...Just so you know they’re not all jerks. At least not all of the time.” 

“I know,” Rey said, still red in the face. She was relieved that she finally had been able to confide in someone. 

“Ben’s a nice guy. Trust me,” Rose winked. “Would I steer you wrong?” 

Rey raised a delicate brow. 

“OK, you’re right. Best not to answer that.” Rose laughed. 

  
  


*

  
  


Rose left a few minutes before five after spending the afternoon watching ‘ _My Fair Lady_ ’ with Rey. She had been delighted to learn that they shared a love for old musicals. Ben would be thrilled when he found out. 

She debated whether or not to tell her and eventually decided to allow Ben to tell her himself and couldn’t wait to hear the details from Rey in the morning.  _ I hope they have a good time tonight, _ Rose thought,  _ fingers crossed. _

She crossed the street and walked toward the beach and the lovely old captain’s house she shared with her husband, smiling. 

*

Rey was ready way in advance of her date, thanks to Rose. She gazed at her reflection in the full-length mirror and decided that she looked good. The dress was one of her favorites and her makeup, done by Rose, was impeccable. Subtle, but not too subtle, enhancing her features without overpowering them. 

Her apartment door was open so that she could hear any sounds from below. Now all she had to do was wait. 

*

Ben straightened his tie for the umpteenth time and paced. He was ready much too early and, now that he had time to think, he was nervous. 

He really didn’t want to mess this up because he liked Rey. The few times they’d talked during the week made him feel like he had known her forever when they’d only just met. 

He stopped in front of the window, trying to calm himself. He didn’t want to be too nervous and act like an idiot.  _ She’s a different person. She’s nothing like Bazine,  _ he thought.

Bazine, his previous girlfriend had been kind of a bitch, in hindsight. He couldn’t see it while they were dating, but he should have taken cues from the way she treated his family. She hadn’t liked them at all and, when she’d finally left him, he’d been a wreck. 

Since then, he had repaired his relationship with his parents and found he could be happy alone. And he was, but now he realized that he wanted more.

He grabbed his keys and locked the house, got in the truck, and headed to pick Rey up. It was time. 

*

Rey saw the silver truck pull up outside her building on Main and stood quickly to gather her things. While she was waiting, she had decided that her purse was too heavy and now it seemed to have exploded. Everywhere. 

She hurried, not wanting to give the wrong impression. Once everything was back in place, she went down to meet Ben, heart fluttering like a little bird in her chest.  _ Breathe _ , she reminded herself.  _ You don’t want a repeat of last weekend _ . 

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she smiled at Ben through the glass and went out into the balmy evening. 

*

  
  


The restaurant was not where she thought it would be. It almost looked like a hole-in-the-wall place on the outside, but when he opened the door for her and she entered, it was dim, and classical Italian music was playing. 

Ben led her down the narrow hallway to a cross-section of rooms where the hostess waited. 

She smiled at them. “Hello, welcome. Do you have reservations?” 

“Yes, Solo,” Ben answered. 

“Right this way.” She left them to a table in the back of the room on the left. Rey thought that the chairs looked rather comfortable.

She was looking forward to trying the food, which seemed like a silly thing to be thinking about, but she was really  _ hungry _ . 

Her stomach growled and Ben chuckled. “May I recommend the Chicken Marsala?”

She blushed as he pulled her chair out for her, pushing it in for her once she’d sat down.

“So, you recommend the Chicken Marsala?” She repeated playfully. “Is that what you usually order?” 

“No, it isn’t,” he admitted. “I usually get the Chicken Parmigiana.” 

“Every time you come here? You never branch out?” It absolutely floored her that he would get the same dish every time he visited this restaurant. She would like to try all of it, she thought as she eyed the menu. “So, how can you recommend something if you always eat the same thing?” She asked curiously. 

“My mother really likes that one,” he said, smiling. 

“And, what does your father like?” The corner of her mouth lifted in a half-smile. 

“Same as me,” he laughed. “My mother is very...sophisticated. She’d like you. She’s the library board president so she had a hand in hiring you,” he admitted. 

“Oh! Your mother is Leia? I haven’t met her yet. What’s she like?” She leaned forward a little across the table, listening eagerly. She loved hearing about other people’s families mostly because she never had a traditional one. She had received very little affection from her overworked foster parents when she was a child.

“She’s great. She’s the kindest, smartest person I know. Maybe you’ll meet her someday. I hope I get the opportunity to introduce you,” he added, a little shyly. 

Rey smiled brightly. “What about your father?” 

“Oh, he’s a former firefighter. He runs the Resistance Bar.”

Rey’s lips formed a perfect ‘O’ in her surprise, and Ben covered his mouth to hide his smile. 

“That was your father!?” She covered her face in embarrassment. “Does he know you’re with me?” 

Ben tried to school his face, but a smile still threatened to break free. “Yes, I’m afraid so.”

“Oh no!” Rey squeaked. “What must he think?” 

“He encouraged me to take you out.” Ben tried to remain calm, but he felt his ears heat up as he spoke.

“He did?” She observed the color of his ears and knew he wasn’t lying to her. He was...adorable. 

“He did.” Ben grinned. 

  
  


*

  
  


_ That went smoothly _ , Ben thought as he pulled into a spot in front of his house. He couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face. He hadn’t kissed her, but she  _ had _ agreed to see him again. 

He couldn’t wait. With Rey, something just clicked. She was easy to talk to. Easy to be with. They hadn’t even really spoken about their jobs yet. This night had been focused on family. He started up his front stairs with a spring in his step. 

He had just removed his tie when the call came in. _ It must be quite a fire for them to beg for all hands on deck, _ he thought, listening to the scanner.

Forgetting that he had to work in the morning, he turned and darted out the door, barely remembering to lock it behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter, we see Ben in action!


	5. Backdraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '“Dispatch said the fire is downtown?” Ben questioned, as he stepped into his fireproof boots and the heavy turnout pants of the fireman’s suit, pulling them up by the red suspenders. 
> 
> “Yeah,” the fireman closest answered. Ben glanced to his right. It was Poe. 
> 
> “But the buildings downtown are connected,” Ben said, feeling something cold and heavy forming in the pit of his stomach. Heart pounding with urgency, he shrugged on the heavy black-and-yellow coat and hurriedly fastened it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great big shout out to LadyRhi for beta-ing this for me. 
> 
> Tw: minor character death, mention of burns, serious firefighting accident. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ben arrived at the fire station to offer himself for back-up duty, if needed, and was told to suit up. 

“Dispatch said the fire is downtown?” Ben questioned, as he stepped into his fireproof boots and the heavy turnout pants of the fireman’s suit, pulling them up by the red suspenders. 

“Yeah,” the fireman closest answered. Ben glanced to his right. It was Poe. 

“But the buildings downtown are connected,” Ben said, feeling something cold and heavy forming in the pit of his stomach. Heart pounding with urgency, he shrugged on the heavy black-and-yellow coat and hurriedly fastened it. 

He grabbed his helmet at the same time Poe rached for his. Usually, they didn’t get along, but when it came to firefighting they let things between them drop. Here, they were brothers in arms. 

They ran for one of the engines and Poe tossed Ben the keys. 

“You’re a better driver than I am,” he grunted.

“Get in!” Ben barked. Six other firefighters crammed themselves into the truck and Ben was off before they were fully seated. The other engines pulled out right after he did, along with the Chief’s truck. 

Ben crossed the railroad and could hear the sirens echo across the rooftops from the other two fire departments in the district, and from the other side of town. 

They wouldn’t send their full complements, just one truck from each as back up. Ben could see the smoke from the buildings across from the Mayor’s office. They’d need the help.

Ben and Poe gazed at the conflagration in awe. Oddly, the fire had caught the buildings to the left and right, but didn’t appear to be actively burning in the building that Ben assumed was the point of origin. 

The eight firefighters jumped out of the engine and donned the large yellow tanks attached to their self-contained breathing apparatuses. With the masks hanging off their faces, Ben and Poe donned their gloves and immediately began unwinding the five inch hoses from the top of the truck, while Snap hurriedly connected them to the hydrant. 

Police had already blocked the road off on either side of the conflagration and were prepared to move their blockade further if needed - if the fire spread, Ben amended to himself. His thoughts briefly touched on Rey and he was glad she didn’t live in this particular block. He wondered if she was watching, though. 

The arrival of the other trucks and the urgency of the situation dragged Ben’s thoughts back to the fire, and he held the attack hose with both hands, one at the handle on the nozzle. 

Poe took up position just behind him, holding the hose with booted feet planted firmly to steady it. He nodded at Ben and the latter twisted the nozzle open, beginning to douse the burning edges of the fire on the right front of the structure in an attempt to keep it from spreading. Others were working to cut off the flaming edge on the other side. 

Ben spared a glance at the building where he thought the fire might have started. It was burning low, now, with thick black smoke billowing out, flames licking out where the smoke exited. Ben’s brows lowered in thought, estimating that the smoke looked a little too thick. Something was off, but he was too busy to put a finger on what was bothering him. 

The Chief barked orders as he organized the scene. He didn’t have to say too much though - his men might be volunteers, but they were trained well. 

“Snap and Brian will cover this part, aim your hose toward the middle building!” Snoke, the Assistant Chief and Arson Inspector, barked at Ben. Nodding, Ben turned the hose as directed and was rewarded with billowing smoke and a slight hissing sound as the low fire was forced back. 

He and Poe were joined by another team, then. The fire appeared to have burned itself out in this part of the structure, so Ben assumed that the purpose of dousing it was to cool it down enough for them to enter. 

Some men and women from Fire Station No. 2 were around the rear of the building, fighting on that front, and they reported that the fire had been pushed back. They were ready to enter the structure. 

“There’re civies in there!” Snap reported to Snoke and the Chief over the radio. 

“What floor?” Ben called as Snoke and Snap joined him. 

“Second,” Snoke barked in reply. “I’ll assist Dameron. You and Snap take a look inside.” 

The hose was directed at the entrance to the building at the second floor window, which had already blown out, jagged edges of glass blackened from smoke. When the room appeared to have been extinguished completely, Ben and Snap ascended the ladder to the window. Ben carried a halligan, while Snap had grabbed a pick head axe. 

Ben cleared the glass from the sill with the halligan and pried the rest of the charred wood from the window. The fire had burned too fast for comfort, he thought. He worried that they might be too late for rescue and that this would become a recovery instead. 

He glanced at the charred flooring, trying to decide whether it was safe to walk on. Structural integrity might have been compromised, even though the building was newer and sported a concrete floor beneath what must have once been carpeting. The room smoldered, filling the air with choking fumes. 

Still on the ladder, he leaned through the window and began to chip away at the floor with a pike pole that Snap had handed up to him. The floor did not chip easily. Ben took that as a good sign and, grabbing up the halligan again, he slowly crawled into the room.

It was strangely silent, the sounds muffled by the thick smoke, and Ben paused carefully, continuing to test the floor as he moved cautiously forward. He called out for anyone who might be alive to start shouting, if they could. Snap entered the building behind him and carefully followed in Ben’s footsteps. 

The building groaned. 

“Is anybody there?” Ben called out again, crouching low. He really should have his breathing apparatus on, but he wanted any survivors to know that firefighters were present. 

He slowly approached the door, cracked open a little, and nudged it. It was too bad it had been left open.  _ The fire might not have taken this room so quickly if it had been closed, _ Ben mused regretfully. He was growing increasingly worried - he couldn’t hear  _ anyone _ calling for help. 

Sweat and soot stung his eyes as he was forced to put the mask on over his face and inched forward, testing the floor as he went. Snap followed close behind. 

Every few feet they stopped to listen, until they came upon a blackened, but closed door. The smoke was so thick that they could see nothing but sooty darkness, even crouched low. 

Standing off to the side, Ben placed his gloved hands on the door to feel the heat coming off of it. Satisfied that it was relatively cool, he used the halligan to pry the melted mechanism free of the moulding.

The door swung slowly open and Ben had time to see the flames suddenly explode at ceiling level. Snap jumped forward to push his head down as heat rolled over them.  _ Roll over _ , Ben urged himself. The gasses trapped at the ceiling of the room had ignited from the heat and introduction of oxygen from the opened door. They were lucky they had kept low and off to the side. 

“This bitch is tricky!” Ben shouted to Snap. 

“We need to be more careful!” Snap replied, peeking around the corner of the doorway. 

Ben called in their location and they were joined in a short time by a team from Station 2, with a two and a half inch attack hose. Ben and snap continued past the flaming room, working their way down to the end of the hall. 

Ben thought he heard something from the room at the end - it sounded like someone calling from behind the door! He could still hear the sounds of water spraying into the flames in the previous room and radio chatter was escalating. 

Distracted as he was by the noise, Ben did not see the fire drawn under the base of the door. As he reached out to touch the handle and open it, Snap suddenly grabbed him and threw him to the side. 

Ben had just enough time to realize exactly why the color and consistency of the smoke bothered him before the door blew off in an explosion that sent Snap flying down the hallway to hit the brick wall. He lay at the end, face down, unmoving. 

“Snap!” Ben yelled, ducking the flames in an attempt to reach him. He was stuck! He growled, frustrated that he couldn’t get to his partner. He was about to call for help, when Station No. 2 began to inundate the hallway with water, fighting the fire backward until they were standing above Snap’s prone body. 

One knelt down to check him and the others advanced toward Ben, clearing the angry blue and orange flames. Ben thought, dazedly, that the fire was burning awfully hot as he watched the others approach. 

When the flames had been beaten back sufficiently, he moved in a crouch, passing behind his brethren and hurrying toward where a lone firefighter knelt beside Snap. It turned out to be Emma.

“You should get out of here! We’ve got it! Can you lift him?” She gestured toward Snap. 

“Is he…” Ben trailed off. 

“Not yet, but he will be if we don’t get him to that ambulance,” she admonished him.

Ben nodded and bent down. With Emma’s help, he slung Snap over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry. Bending low, he began to follow her as she cleared the path back to safety, leaving their tools behind, forgotten.

  
  


*

Ben lost sight of Emma in the heavy smoke as he moved through the building, partner laying heavily across his shoulders. The stairs would be dangerous, but as he followed the hoses, he could see that was where he was being led. 

They reached the landing and began an agonizingly slow descent. Ben could almost feel the life trickling out of Snap. How badly was he hurt?  _ This is my fault, _ Ben thought. If he hadn’t been so distracted, Snap would be walking out of this fire unharmed.  _ He saved me _ . 

Snap moaned and, despite the ache in his back, Ben hurried forward. Emma stopped him, pointing at the steps and he realized the section of stairs she was pointing to was collapsing along the edge near the rail.

Ben carefully crept closer to the wall and continued to follow the other firefighter as she checked the floors for a safe path. 

Once they reached the bottom, Ben breathed a sigh of relief. There was no basement, so the danger, now, was from above. The front door was just ahead, though. Ben could almost taste the fresh air. 

Emma glanced up, but could see nothing through the smoke. She gestured for him to hurry through the entry hall. He went as fast as he could, and suddenly they were outside in the early morning air. 

Emma nodded to him in acknowledgement and returned to her company at the back of the building, leaving him with the paramedics. 

“What happened?” Snoke and the Chief approached as he let Snap down gently on the stretcher. 

His partner’s mask had melted in the blast. Ben shuddered, looking at the burns to Snap’s face and neck. The rest of him had been shielded by the protective gear he wore, mercifully. 

Seeing movement from Snap, Ben leaned forward in relief. 

“Hey! Hang in there, buddy. You’re gonna be fine,” Ben tried to be reassuring as the paramedics worked to stabilize his friend. 

The fire was mostly contained at this point, Ben’s eyes widened when realization hit him, glancing back at the smoking buildings.  _ Oh no, _ he thought.  _ We never found the victims _ . 

*

Ben watched helplessly as the bodies were removed from the charred remains of the building. Snoke had taken charge of the scene, as the chief was away informing Snap’s family of his injuries. 

“We’ll want to talk to you before you go home, young Solo,” Snoke said in a low voice. 

“Yes, Sir,” Ben replied croakily, the cold feeling in his stomach having spread to his limbs. Was he in trouble?

Ben tried to reassure himself that he’d done everything he could to rescue the victims and that Snap’s injury had just been an accident - that it hadn’t been his fault. The cold feeling wouldn’t leave him, however, and he could only steel himself against it and take up the hose again. 

  
  


*

Rey watched the action for a time from behind her window, before finally going to bed. She had tried to call Ben, but he wasn’t answering his phone and she could only assume that he’d answered the call of the siren. 

Sleep was difficult, knowing that Ben might be in danger and listening to the sounds of the firefighters, paramedics and police at work. She hoped no one would be hurt. 

After a couple hours, she grew frustrated with her attempts at sleep and decided to get up and have a shower. 

As the warm water flowed down her body, Rey considered what she might be able to do this early in the morning, since sleep wasn’t an option. She felt that she shouldn’t go outside, didn’t want to get in the way. 

Toweling herself dry, she dressed and took a peek out of the window through her curtains. There were still lights flashing everywhere, though the sirens were silent, at last. She wondered whether that was a good sign. 

Rey picked up her phone and tried to call Ben again. It rang to voicemail for the third time since she’d realized the buildings diagonal to hers across the street were on fire. The signs had been so subtle, Ben must have missed them when he dropped her off. 

After he’d gone, the flames had erupted from the building - Fueled by what, she did not know. She’d called 9-1-1 immediately, but it was fully engulfed by that time and the flames had spread by the time the fire departments made it there.  _ Oh, those poor shop owners! _

Now that she was able to look again, it seemed like the fire had destroyed most of the building where she had originally seen the flames. She watched the firemen begin to work on the damaged building and yawned. It was finally quiet enough to get some sleep. 

  
  


*

Ben was exhausted by the time they returned to the fire station hours after they’d left. He needed to go home, get a shower, and get ready for work. Briefly, he entertained the thought of calling in sick, but his clients were repeat customers and he felt he needed to keep his appointment with them. 

He slowly removed his heavy turnout coat and lowered the pants around the boots so he could step out of them. Placing them in his locker, he removed his helmet and set it on the shelf. He cast a glance over at Poe, who was silent, as well. 

Ben wondered whether he was thinking of Snap. They hadn’t heard anything, but it couldn’t be good. 

Surprisingly, Poe reached over and placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder. 

“I know we don’t get along all of the time, but you have my full support,” he said. 

“Thanks,” Ben said, grateful to hear kind words, even from him. 

Ben sat on the bench beside Poe and began to tie his shoes, which had come undone at some point in the fight against the fire. Snoke took the opportunity to creep out from the shadows between the trucks, stopping just in front of Ben. 

“Lieutenant Solo,” Snoke commanded smugly. “Follow me.” 

Ben stood, gut clenching, and followed Snoke into the Chief’s office. Sheev Palpatine ran a hand over his face and turned to look at Ben. 

“Son, what happened?” His voice was like silk, cold and smooth. 

“I didn’t see it and I opened the door,” Ben answered automatically. 

Snoke stood behind Palpatine, looking positively gleeful. Ben half-expected him to begin rubbing his hands together like a cartoon villain. 

Palpatine appeared grave as he sat behind the desk, listening before leaning forward. 

“I know you’re tired my dear boy, but this is necessary for our report. Now, it’s clear this was an accident, but I’m going to have to temporarily assign you to assist Assistant Chief Snoke.” 

Ben drew a breath, but Palpatine interrupted him. 

“Now, this is for your own good. Just until we clear this up,” His tone was light, but his gaze was hungry and Ben wondered what he was up to. 

He wondered what they both were up to, considering the two men. Whatever it was, Ben thought they were trying to fulfill separate agendas because Palpatine hid his hunger behind a friendly facade once Snoke stepped in front of him. Snoke had been after him for some time about becoming his assistant, after all. 

“You and I will discuss your training when you arrive at practice on Monday,” Snoke said, sounding somehow condescending and respectful at the same time. Palpatine didn’t look as if he thought anything was amiss. 

“Go home and get some rest, my boy. You don’t work this morning do you?” Palpatine watched him closely. 

“I have a meeting,” Ben answered, but didn’t elaborate. Palpatine knew he was a carpenter and Ben felt he shouldn’t have to explain. 

“Ah,” Palpatine said as if he had been let in on a big secret. “I suggest that you reschedule, hmmm? You’re exhausted and your partner was killed. You need some time off. Surely, you have more than just yourself working at that company of yours?” 

In fact, Ben had a couple other carpenters working for him, he thought before Palpatine’s words crashed in on him like a falling beam. Wait _...did he say ... killed? _ Palpatine’s words finally registered. 

“Killed?” He gasped aloud, growing very pale. 

“I’m afraid so, dear boy,” Palpatine said as he attempted to look sympathetic and, not for the first time, Ben wished that his father had accepted the Chief’s position when it had been offered. 

Ben fought to process this information, but his brain had completely shut down. He felt nothing - emotions and ideas were foggy and imprecise. He could only stare at Palpatine and Snoke dully. He’d been the cause of death and he knew they knew it or suspected it. 

Ben turned his eyes down miserably to his shoes, at a loss for words. 

Palpatine seemed to take pity on him. 

“Go home Lieutenant,” he insisted. Or … ordered? “Return refreshed at six o’clock on Monday for practice.” 

Ben nodded. He turned and left the office, closing the door behind him.

  
  


*

Poe caught up with him in the parking lot. 

“Hey, you OK?” 

“Yeah, just very, very tired. Bone tired,” Ben answered. In truth, he didn’t know how he was yet, not really.

“Well, if you need anything…” Poe trailed off, but Ben got the jist. He also knew that he would not be taking Poe up on his offer. He’d talk to Rose or...Rey before he would talk to the cocky insurance salesman. 

Ben got in his truck and headed down the street on autopilot, parking in front of his house. He stumbled up the steps and, after fumbling with his keys, made it through the door. Collapsing on the couch, he checked his phone, finally noticing that he had several voice messages from Rey. 

He checked his watch and decided it was too early to call her back. Ben called his client instead and informed them of the fire. They were happy enough to reschedule for Monday morning, much to Ben’s relief. 

Forgetting to call Rey all together, he stumbled toward the bathroom for a hot shower and then collapsed into bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Videos of some of the [fire behavior](https://skysaver.com/blog/rollovers-flashovers-backdrafts-skysaver-rescue-backpacks/) in the chapter. Specifically Rollovers, Flashovers, and Backdrafts. The video of Backdraft shows actual firefighting accidents so trigger warning for that. 
> 
> [Protective Gear](https://firefightinggearandequipment.weebly.com/what-is-this-protective-gear-made-of.html)
> 
> [Firefighting tools](https://firefightinggearandequipment.weebly.com/tools-firemen-use.html)
> 
> Article describing how firefighters can predict a [Backdraft](https://www.firerescue1.com/firefighter-safety/articles/signs-of-backdraft-and-how-firefighters-can-identify-them-OsPN3QF9mh7Gw2Lj/).
> 
> All about the [Halligan Bar](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halligan_bar). 
> 
> Also, I was able to ask my cousins and father about firefighting and tools. Descriptions of the fire came from my grandfather who once told me what it was like to be a dragonslayer. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this one!


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ben awoke in the afternoon and groaned at the light filtering through his curtains. His head was pounding and his neck ached from his awkward sleeping position. He probably shouldn’t have slept so late, but sleeping had been easier than waking up to hear the news which must be on the TV, by now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! 
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by the incomparable [ LadyRhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhi/pseuds/LadyRhi). 
> 
> TW: mention of past burns and burn scars (description of Snoke). To skip, stop reading when you reach the sentence beginning with "He met Snoke at practice..." It's at the end of the chapter. You can start reading again in the next paragraph, beginning with "“It was arson and it was not,"". 
> 
> Also, there is Fluff, I promise.

Rey fell asleep waiting for Ben to call, her cheek plastered to her kitchen table. Her phone rang and she jerked awake grabbing for the offending object. She checked, hopeful - nope. Not Ben. 

“Hello?” she mumbled. 

“Oh, I was just checking on you. I heard about the fire last night and I…” Rose trailed off. “Are you alright? You seem kind of groggy.” 

“Rose. I spent half the night listening to sirens. When did I have time to sleep?” Rey didn’t mean to sound disgruntled, but she was so tired. 

“Oh, I woke you, didn’t I? I’m sorry,” her friend apologized. She sounded like she meant it and Rey felt terrible for being rude. 

“I’m sorry, Rose. I’m just a little grumpy. I haven’t heard from Ben and I’m worried,” she admitted. 

“I’m sure he’ll call soon. He was probably just tired,” Rose reassured her. 

“Oh,” Rey said, yawning. “I can relate. Why did you call again?” 

Rose laughed. “To check on you, silly. Now, get some more rest. You obviously need it. I’ll talk to you later.” 

“OK. Bye, Rose,” Rey yawned again and, after hitting ‘end call’ on her phone, got up and meandered her way to her bedroom. 

  
  


*

Ben awoke in the afternoon and groaned at the light filtering through his curtains. His head was pounding and his neck ached from his awkward sleeping position. He probably shouldn’t have slept so late, but sleeping had been easier than waking up to hear the news which must be on the TV, by now. 

Everyone had to know by now that Snap had passed. He threw an arm over his eyes, wanting nothing more than for Rey to be there with him. 

Rey...and then he remembered.  _ I forgot to call Rey! _

Snapping up into a sitting position far too quickly set his head throbbing and he fell back onto the pillows. He tried again, reaching for the phone without sitting up. He rolled onto his side and called Rey’s number up from his contacts. 

“Hello?” A groggy voice answered the call. 

“Rey?” His voice was husky, rough from inhaling smoke, and all the yelling to check for survivors he’d done in the burning building. 

“Ben? Oh! Ben! Are you ok? I heard someone died last night and…I was worried,” she finished lamely. 

“I’m fine, sweetheart. I’m sorry. I worried you and a few people died last night. It was my fault,” he added, rolling over to lie on his back. 

“Ben, I’m sure it wasn’t all your fault. Maybe the alarms didn’t go off. I don’t remember hearing them, do you?” 

Ben thought for a moment, frowning. 

“No...I don’t.”  _ That was odd. As a place of business, they were required to have a working smoke detector. The apartment above, where the people had been trapped, was supposed to have one, too. _

The smoke alarms might have failed in the apartment, he mused. The building was over a hundred years old and industrial fire alarms might only be installed in the store below. But still. Those in the apartment would  _ have _ to have heard it because it would have been so loud. 

Now that he thought about it, he’d heard no fire alarms at all from  _ any  _ of the buildings the flames had spread to. He’d been so caught up in the adrenaline from fighting the fire. It’s still possible that they failed, but it was a freak possibility. 

“Ben?” Rey’s voice jolted him out of his reverie. 

“I’m sorry, Rey. I was just thinking,” he said, rubbing his hand over his face. 

“Hey, maybe I should let you get some more sleep,” she suggested. 

“No, I’ve had enough. Are you free?” 

“Yes,” came the immediate breathless answer. 

“Walk with me to the beach?” Ben asked. The sound of the surf always cleared his head and her presence was a bonus. 

“OK,” she quickly responded. 

“Give me a few minutes to get there. See you then,” he said, eagerly. He was looking forward to seeing her so soon after their date. All thoughts of Snap were banished from his mind, for the moment, at least. 

He groaned as he sat up and swung his bare legs over the edge of his bed. Standing, he gathered his clothes and dressed quickly, excited. 

He grabbed his keys and headed out the front door, not bothering to lock it this time. It wasn’t as if there was a lot of crime in the town. 

*

Rey tossed her phone onto her bed and hurried to find some appropriate clothes. She had to remind herself that this was  _ not  _ a date. Ben might need someone to talk to. The firefighter lost and the victims of the fire might have been friends of his. Weren’t firefighters like a brotherhood of sorts? She thought she had heard that somewhere. 

Deciding on a pair of jean shorts and her t-shirt with the small embroidered daisy and the words ‘Make my Daisy’ on it, she dressed quickly. 

Just as she was pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she heard Ben buzz the doorbell at the street-level entrance. She finished quickly, closed and locked the door, and hurried down the steep staircase unwilling to keep Ben waiting for their not-a-date. 

*

He smiled at her as he saw her coming through the door. She looked radiant, even though she must have had as little sleep as he had. 

“Ready?” He offered her his arm. 

“You bet,” she said shyly, winding her arm through his. 

Ben reveled in her presence, inhaling the scent of strawberries and honeysuckle that clung to her. She smelled so good - good enough to eat. 

He quickly steered his mind away from  _ those  _ thoughts as he felt himself hardening. The last thing he needed right now was for her to know just  _ how _ attracted he was to her.

Feeling a pang of guilt, he told himself he shouldn’t even be here with her. He was responsible for Snap’s death, and he didn’t  _ deserve _ to be walking with her anywhere. 

“You’re quiet today. Penny for your thoughts?” Rey asked, peering up at Ben as they reached the beach and strolled out onto the sand.

Ben jumped, startled. “Sorry. I was just thinking.” 

“About?” Rey prompted, curiously. 

“I- about everything. How lucky I feel to be here with you and how horrible I feel about my friend and that poor family,” he admitted slowly. 

Her expression softened and she placed her small hand on his arm, giving it a squeeze. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Somehow, her words were the only comfort he needed at the moment. Rey was a light in the darkness and he was drawn to her. 

As if she sensed the gravity of his thoughts, she smiled gently and turned toward the water. 

Ben sighed. “Firefighters use the buddy system. There are always two together. It means there’s always going to be someone at your back to help protect you, if necessary. Helping you to get home alive,” he paused thoughtfully. “Snap had my back.”

His voice wavered and she turned, training her eyes on his face, but Ben focused on the rippling of the waves at high tide and tried not to think any further than he had to. 

Rey slipped her hand from his elbow down to take his hand. Ben glanced down at her small, delicate hand gripping his and closed his fingers around hers, glancing back up at her face. He watched as she brought her other hand up to touch his cheek. 

_ Where have you been all my life? _ He thought.

*

Rose sat quietly on the window seat in her sitting room. It was a large bay window set at the rear of the house, affording a great view of her rose garden. She sipped a little from the glass of wine in her hand, lost in thought. 

She had opened a section of the window so that the afternoon breeze could waft through the gauze curtains carrying the scents of the blooms from outside.

Her heart went out to Ben and to Snap’s family. She was, at once, grateful to Snap for saving Ben, sad that Snap had lost his life, and grateful that it hadn’t been Ben who’d lost his life. 

She knew he was probably taking the hit harder than he was letting on, and she was worried. 

Her husband quietly took the seat beside her with the wine bottle and refilled her glass, pouring himself one as well. 

“Are you thinking about Ben?” His voice was gentle. He could be so kind and she turned her worried gaze to his. 

“How can I help him?” Her voice was almost too soft to hear. 

“You can just be there, waiting for him to decide whether he needs your help,” Hux shifted on the bench. “You’ve been friends for a long time. If he needs your help, he’ll come to you.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Rose questioned. 

“Well then, he’s probably found someone else,” he suggested gently.

“Do you think he’d talk to Rey? I mean, they haven’t known each other for that long.” Her brow furrowed. She would love for him to do that - to let someone in, again. 

“I think you might be surprised,” her husband answered, thoughtfully. “Try not to worry, Love.” 

She leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed the scent of his cologne and letting it soothe her, humming her acknowledgment. 

  
  


*

  
  


Rey silently observed Ben while they walked along the scalloped edges of the waves as they crept up the shore. There was nothing she could say to comfort him, no advice she could give. The best thing she could give him was a kind word and a listening ear. 

She knew what it was like to lose someone tragically. It tore the soul and scourged it raw. She remembered the pain of her parents’ loss - the reason she had been in foster care. This situation wasn’t  _ exactly _ the same, but Ben’s guilt was obvious to her. She had felt similar guilt, herself. 

She wasn’t sure why Ben thought his friend’s death was his fault. All she knew was that the other fireman had been burned in the blaze. She didn’t want to pry, so she remained silent and focused on just being there for him. 

Beside her, Ben drew a breath, rewarding her patience. 

“He pushed me out of the way and took the brunt of a backdraft. It was a stupid mistake on my part. A  _ rookie  _ mistake,” he told her, shaking his head. “I should have seen the signs. I knew something wasn’t right, so why did I…” Ben rubbed his temple. 

If not for his tightening grip on her hand, she might have thought he had forgotten she was there. He sounded, for all the world, like he was talking things out for himself. 

Rey just listened, offering silent comfort. Ben stopped their progression along the beach to look at her. His intense gaze burning into hers. 

“Thank you for listening,” he said quietly. “Thank you for not judging.” 

“You’re welcome. You can talk to me anytime you want. Librarians are like bartenders,” she said with a touch of humor, then explained at seeing Ben’s puzzled expression. “They’re both good listeners.” 

Ben chuckled. 

“Yes, they are. But you gave me something to think about, too.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” she inquired, cocking her head curiously. 

“You,” he simply said. 

Rey felt her face flush. 

“I-I..,” she stammered. 

Ben seemed to observe her for a moment and she blushed deeper under his intense scrutiny. 

“You didn’t pass out from the alcohol or the room temperature did you?” he finally asked.

Rey wanted to hide. 

“N-no,” she admitted. 

“Then why?” He pressed. 

“I was nervous and held my breath for too long,” she muttered under her breath, but she could tell that Ben had heard her by the way his eyebrows rose. 

“You held your breath?” A smile played at the corners of his mouth. 

“I didn’t judge you,” she accused and he held up his hands in mock defense. 

“Hey, no judgment here,” he laughed. 

“I’m glad I amuse you,” Rey said dryly, rolling her eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, sobering. “Don’t be mad. I think it’s cute.” 

She tried very hard to twist her smile into something sterner but failed miserably. 

“Cute?” Rey grinned brightly. 

“Yes,” Ben said, not even trying to hide his smile. 

“The most embarrassing moment of my life and you think it’s cute?” she lamented with a shake of her head. 

Then it hit her and she couldn’t resist asking.

“You think I’m cute?” she wanted to know. 

A seagull landed nearby, squawking. Ben didn’t even glance at it, focusing entirely on the woman next to him. 

“I think you’re beautiful. And kind and so, so smart.” 

Rey looked away, suddenly shy. From the corner of her eye, she saw Ben reach a large hand up to cup her chin, guiding her to look at him again. 

He leaned toward her and gently brushed her lips with his. 

Rey gasped in surprise. It was over before she could process what had just happened and respond to his advance. 

“We should head back. I’ve kept you out past dinner,” he said, his voice slightly husky. 

She stopped him with a hand on his chest, and he stilled, eying her curiously. 

Moving quickly before she could change her mind, she stepped toward him, placed one hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down, kissing his full, soft lips. 

She broke away, releasing him after a moment. Shooting him a shy smile, she started back up the beach toward Main Street, laughing when Ben finally got over his shock and ran after her. 

_ This is going to be fun, _ she thought. 

  
  


*

They reached Rey’s apartment and she headed up the staircase with a promise to see him next Saturday. 

When she got to her door she dug into her pocket for her keys and... _ Oh no. My keys _ . She’d locked herself out. 

How could she have forgotten her keys? Covering her face with her hands, Rey let out a cry of frustration. Muffled as it was, she still heard the street level door open and Ben come hurrying up the steep stairs. 

“Are you OK?” he asked with concern, pausing at the top and looking her over. 

“I’m fine. I just locked myself out.” She let out a long-suffering sigh. 

She could see the effort Ben was putting forth not to laugh. He winked at her and pulled his license from his wallet wedging it between the bottom lock and the door jam. He jiggled it a little and, with a click, the door swung open. 

She gaped at him. 

“What? They don’t teach this in library school?” He teased. 

“They teach that in firefighter school?” she shot back. 

“Nope. I learned from the best...my father,” he said, pleased. 

“OK, so you have skills,” she said, impressed. “Duly noted.” 

He gave a bow and, grinning, headed back down the stairs and out of sight. 

  
  


*

Ben grinned all the way back up the street and was most of the way to his parents’ house when he began to think of the fire again. He had purposefully avoided the site, taking a long way around - anything to avoid thoughts of the possible arson. He hated to think his friend and the other victims were murdered. 

He quickened his pace, suddenly in a hurry to see his father. Han would be able to put things in perspective - make him see that it couldn’t be what he thought it was. 

He almost ran up the walk to his childhood home and the door opened just as he was about to knock and enter. 

“Woah there, son. What’s your hurry?” Han stood in the doorway, calm emanating from every fiber of his being. 

“Dad!” Ben couldn’t help but smile. 

“Come on,” Han said, turning. “Your mother is at a Rotary function. Did you eat yet?” 

“No,” Ben answered honestly. “Not yet.” 

He had forgotten that Leia wouldn’t be home. 

Han led him to the kitchen and fished out the night’s leftovers. 

“I can do that, Dad,” Ben said, stepping forward to get a plate. 

“No, No. You’ve had a rough day. This is the least I can do,” his father said, waving him away and continuing to prepare a plate for him. 

“I wanted to talk about that. Rey pointed something strange out and I wanted your opinion before I talk to Snoke.” Ben began, stepping back and allowing his father to serve him.

“Watch out for him, kid. He’s nothing but trouble,” Han warned. 

“I’m supposed to start working with him when he investigates the fires,” Ben admitted. 

“What? Like an apprentice? Are they grooming you to be the next Fire Inspector?” Han studied him carefully. “That’s some difficult coursework ahead for you, kid, but you’re halfway there already so good luck. Just watch your back around Snoke. I never did like him and he might not like that the chief wants you to have his job.” 

“This wasn’t punishment?” Ben asked, confused.

“Probably not. You’re a great firefighter. Very observant.” 

“Maybe not as great as you think.” 

“What do you mean?” Han’s lips quirked into a half-smile. 

“I was close to the scene of the fire before the building was fully engulfed and I missed hearing the fire alarms,” he told his father, shrugging. “Rey said she didn’t hear them either and she was the one who reported the fire, calling us in. Now, why would none of them be working?” 

Han stopped moving, pensive. 

“The store alarms didn’t go off?” the older man asked with a shrewd look.

“No,” Ben said, taking a step toward him. 

“Anything else that you found strange?” Han narrowed his eyes. 

“I could be wrong, but I don’t think the shop was the point of origin,” Ben admitted. “Or it might have been set in two places.” 

“But, why set a fire upstairs  _ and  _ down in the same building?” Han confirmed, running a hand through his graying hair. 

“Maybe the guy wanted to be sure it burned?” Ben suggested. 

“It doesn’t make sense. What makes you think that there were two points of origin?” Han said and rested his hands on his hips. 

“Snap,” Ben said. “We got caught by a backdraft, but the room would have had to have already burned all fuel and most of the oxygen in the room for that to happen. Wouldn’t it?” 

“Maybe…” Han trailed off. “The rest of the building was burning?” 

“Mostly. We had to fight our way in even though it was burning low by the time we got there.” 

His father’s brow was furrowed in deep thought, clearly as troubled as Ben was. 

“So one might have been electrical, but the other set.” Han mused, then turned to regard Ben with an intense look. “Watch Snoke. See what he says before you tell him any of this. You won’t know until he says for sure.” 

“You don’t think I should tell him what I think happened?” Ben asked. 

“No. Snoke’s pretty sensitive where his job is concerned. If it’s there, he’ll see it,” Han assured him, seeming confident, then gently chided his son, pointing at the plate. “Sit down and eat, kid. Your food is getting cold.” 

Ben sat obediently and began to tear into the piece of chicken on his plate with the knife. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was. It occurred to him that he hadn’t eaten  _ anything _ today. 

Han watched him for a moment. 

“I’m sorry about Snap. He was a good man,” his father said, making Ben pause. 

“I didn’t see it. The signs, but  _ he _ did. He saved my life.” 

“Well, then I am forever grateful,” Han said. “Don’t blame yourself, kid. When’s the funeral?” 

“Thursday,” Ben answered quietly, watching as his father nodded. 

“I’ll polish off my uniform then,” the old firefighter said. 

“Thanks, Dad,” Ben whispered, feeling more at ease now. 

Ben finished eating and departed his parents’ house, feeling better than when he first arrived. Now, to pay a visit to Snap’s family. 

*

He met Snoke at practice the next night. The man was horrible. He’d been badly burned in a flashover in his younger days and the scars across his visage had twisted grotesquely as he’d aged. To hear his father tell it, though, it was just the evil in Snoke’s spirit rearing its ugly head. 

“It was arson and it was not,” the man’s voice rose and fell as though he were talking to a child. 

Ben paled. Snoke felt particularly dangerous tonight. Something about him made Ben want to run away. Maybe it was the naked hate for everyone and everything that poured off of him, spreading vitriol wherever he went. 

He decided he did not want to be on Snoke’s bad side. 

“Sir?” Ben asked cautiously. 

“The fire was set, but it traveled through the walls,” Snoke explained impatiently. 

“Ahh,” he said, seeing it. That explained that but where was it lit? The shop or the apartment? 

As if Ben had spoken his thoughts aloud, Snoke chuckled. 

“It was arson. Our guy lit the shop first. The fire traveled up through the walls and into the apartment upstairs, where our three victims were sleeping,” the Inspector talked it out. “He didn’t just light a candle in the room, either. Oh no! Our guy lit the fire using a wall socket.” 

That’s how it got into the walls, Ben thought. 

“Did he use an accelerant?” he asked, narrowing his eyes as he worked it through in his head.

“Yes, but a very common one. Very easy to get ahold of.” 

Ben nodded and turned to observe as the practice room was engulfed in flames, flashes of memory overlaying the reality as smoke filled the air. 

“You’d better get that,” Snoke sniffed at him. 

Ben took his position near Dameron and held the hose, waiting for the man to open the nozzle and douse the flames. 


	7. Date Night Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '“Oh? What’s on Saturday?” Rose looked at her quizzically. 
> 
> Rey grinned. “Date night.”'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout out to my beta, [LadyRhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhi/pseuds/LadyRhi)! 
> 
> Also, I think I may need to up the chapter count. We'll see. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Rey chose to walk to the library on Friday morning, her thoughts straying to the funeral the day before. 

_ How terribly sad _ , she thought. She had watched the procession in silence, thinking of Ben and how he must have been feeling. 

Speaking of Ben, she needed to remember to call him to check on how he was doing when she took her lunch break. He was working in the morning and would be finished by noon with the project he was working on, she knew. 

She was excited to see him tomorrow and part of her hoped she wouldn’t have to wait even that long before running into him. Reaching the front door to the library, she skirted around the side of the building to the employee entrance at the back. 

Taking out her key, she turned the lock and entered the building. A blast of cool air hit her and she shivered. The transition from the balmy air outside to the air conditioning always took her by surprise. 

“Hey girl!” Rose greeted her enthusiastically.

“Hey,” Rey looked up at her friend’s greeting, smiling. 

“You ready for the weekend?” 

“Just about. I am so looking forward to Saturday.”

“Oh? What’s on Saturday?” Rose looked at her quizzically. 

Rey grinned. “Date night.” 

“Oh!” Rose laughed. “Me too,” she winked. “Do you know what this date entails?” 

“Nope. I’m hoping we can spend some time together away from other people, maybe watch a movie or something.” 

“Oh, that sounds nice,” Rose smiled warmly. “Armitage and I are going to spend some time in as well. _Sense and Sensibility_ , here we come.” 

“I wouldn’t mind watching something like that.” Rey made a mental note to check the library’s collections. 

“Oh, hey, I have storytime right away, so I’m going to head down to set up. Talk later?” Rey said when she noticed the time. 

“Sure,” Rose waved her away, heading toward the stairs to Reference. 

  
  


*

Storytimes and summer reading activities had kept Rey and Finn busy all day. 

They had snuck a quick lunch into the storytime room during a lull in the activities, and had barely finished before the next wave of kids came in with their reading records.

Blake Skywalker was in that group, and she’d brought a man with her who Finn said was her grandfather. 

“Hey, Luke!” Finn greeted happily. Rey remembered Finn telling her that Luke hadn’t been to the library in a while. 

“Hello, Finn,” Luke greeted in a gravelly voice. “I thought I’d finally come in and meet the new librarian.” 

“Oh, You’re in luck. This is Rey Niima,” Finn gestured at her.

“Hello, Rey,” Luke said, winking at her as if they were in on some sort of secret. 

“Hello!” Rey smiled wide, despite her confusion. 

Luke laughed. “I’m sure I’ll be seeing more of you soon,” he said as he turned to follow his granddaughter to the play area. 

“Well, that was weird,” Rey said, perplexed. “Does that mean he’ll be around the library more often?” 

“Nope,” Finn laughed. “He’s a professor at the college and you’re dating his nephew.” 

“Oh! That’s Ben’s uncle?” She looked over at Luke, studying the salt-and-pepper bearded man. 

“Yes.” Finn smiled. 

Shaking her head, she turned back to Finn. “We’d better get back to work.” 

  
  


Rey didn’t have the chance to even see Rose until it was time to lock the library up and go home. Hux whisked Rose away almost immediately and Rey was left to walk back to her apartment alone. 

As she rounded the corner of the building and stepped onto the front sidewalk, she glanced up just in time to see Ben leaning against a tree on the lawn, standing with his arms crossed over his broad chest. 

Rey stopped, startled for a moment. 

“Hi.” A smile spread slowly across his face the moment she appeared. “I thought I’d come and walk you home.” 

Rey smiled brilliantly. “I’d like that.” 

Pushing away from the tree, he joined her on the sidewalk and they began the trek to her apartment, hands brushing. 

Biting her lip, Rey slipped her hand into his larger one and squeezed it with a thrill that she could. 

Ben closed his fingers around hers and they walked in silence, hands joined, to her apartment. 

She glanced at him out the corner of her eye. It was sweet of him to come here just to walk her home. A blush spread across her cheeks as he began rubbing small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, soothing her. 

Stopping in front of her building, she fished her keys out of her purse and debated inviting him up. Ben solved the problem for her. 

“I’m looking forward to tomorrow,” he lifted the back of her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss there.

“Me too.” Rey’s shiver had nothing to do with the temperature. 

“Until then,” he released her hand with one last squeeze and stepped away from her. 

Smiling softly at him, she turned and went inside. 

  
  


*

Ben followed her with his gaze before turning to head home himself and if there was an extra bounce in his step, nobody was around to notice.

*

  
  


When the fire alarm rang that evening, Ben was not supposed to answer the call, but he felt he should be on-hand, should Snoke need him. He jumped out of his truck and ran into the station, followed by Poe and the other fourteen on-duty firefighters. 

Neighbors had seen smoke rising from the vents on the side of a house. There were no reported open windows or doors and the witness was not sure whether her neighbors were home. 

Ben wondered how long the fire had been burning. It must have been a slow burn. Ben suspected there might be some trouble fighting this one, though he couldn’t put his finger on why he felt that way. 

He glanced around at the other firefighters and realized that the Chief and Snoke were missing. As the highest-ranking officer, he stepped in and started barking orders, then hurried over to one of the trucks and climbed into the passenger side. Poe jumped into the cab beside him and took the wheel. 

The two trucks pulled out of the station, one after the other, sirens screaming as they raced toward their destination. 

Ben recognized the smoke consistency and color this time - heavy, black, and billowing in the breeze. 

A few flames were licking at the edges of the vents where smoke was exiting the structure, but nothing else was visible. 

_ We’ve got to vent this or it might just explode, _ he thought urgently. 

Calling out to the others, he grabbed a pike pole and a halligan, and climbed into the bucket on the ladder truck, leaving Poe in charge of the scene on the ground. 

The ladder lifted Ben and another, younger colleague toward the gabled roof. The house might be a total loss at his point, he figured, looking it over with a professional eye. Maybe they could have saved it if they had arrived sooner, but for now, there was no indication of where the fire was located. 

Sealing the mask over his face, Ben tested the roof with the pike pole and a saw was handed up from the rest of their team below. They made their way carefully onto the roof and began to cut a hole to vent the attic. Venting would help to keep a backdraft from occurring. 

Smoke belched out of the new hole in the room along with renewed flames, gorging themselves on the burst of oxygen. The house seemed to breathe as air was sucked inward. 

The roof grew hotter and Ben was careful to avoid spongy areas as he moved to the other side of the roof to cut another vent. 

Meanwhile, the others, led by Poe, began to attack the fire through a window that had been carefully removed. The spray pattern they were using as those manning the hoses got to work allowed smoke to vent from the first floor without causing anything to ignite or explode. 

Ben and his younger helper climbed back down and joined their brethren, while attack lines were directed toward the roof. 

He searched the scene, but Palpatine and Snoke still hadn’t arrived.  _ That’s strange _ , he thought, a frown scoring a line through the smoke between his brows. 

“Ready to go in?” Poe called over the chaos when Ben joined him. 

He nodded and began to bark orders. Ben, Poe, and two more firefighters took up an attack line and prepared to enter the house. Ben knelt before the door and placed a hand on the wood, feeling for warmth. 

Hefting a halligan, he stood to the side and pried the door open. The two firefighters manning the hose immediately opened the nozzle releasing a conical spray to dissipate some of the smoke, clearing the way. 

Catching sight of an orange glow, they aimed the hose at it and extinguished the hot spot. Switching places, Ben and Poe took the hose and entered the house cautiously. 

They kept up a steady stream as they forced the flames back, clearing the room. It did not appear that anyone was home and Ben thanked every god he could think of for small favors. 

There was no car in the garage and the doors and windows were locked tightly against the summer heat. 

Crouching low, Ben and the others advanced into the house. They could hear the sounds of others entering through the back, so they proceeded up the stairs to the second floor. They took great care to search for soft spots as they went where the wood would be weakened by the heat. He wouldn’t chance one of them falling through the floorboards.

They kept up the spray as they reached the landing, though they couldn’t see more than a few inches in front of them on this floor - so Ben was forced to feel his way as they crawled along.

Reaching a closed door, Ben touched it, searching for heat and finding none. Best to leave it closed, he gauged. The other doors were closed as well and Ben was starting to think optimistically that the damage to the house would be confined to the attic and the first floor. 

They hadn’t encountered any flames at all on the second floor. It had been vented before they entered the stairwell, so there was less fear of what had happened to Snap recurring, but Ben took extra care anyway. 

Clearing the second floor, they began to attack the fire in the attic from below. 

  
  


*

A couple of hours later, Ben stopped at the Red Cross table that had been set up outside to accept a bottle of water. He took off his helmet and drank deeply. Palpatine had finally arrived around an hour into the fight, but Snoke was still nowhere to be found. 

Just as Ben was getting ready to return to help finish clearing the hotspots out of the house, Snoke arrived. He pulled his kit out of the jeep and was immediately reprimanded by Palpatine for being late. 

Ben huffed - they both were late. He found it grimly amusing that the chief seemed to want to pretend he had been at the scene all along as he strutted about self-importantly. 

Snoke, now in a thoroughly foul mood, descended on Ben like a plague. “Come along,” he hissed. 

Ben followed obediently, casting a quick glance at Palpatine, who was watching Ben with interest. 

Snoke hissed at him again and Ben hurried to catch up, the heavy equipment starting to weigh him down. What he really wanted was a shower and to rest. 

Knowing that wasn’t likely to happen anytime soon, Ben sighed and followed Snoke into the cooling structure. 

He watched silently as the Inspector began to make a show of examining the electrical outlets. Electricity and gas had been shut off to the house when the fire department arrived, so there was no reason to fear electrocution or a renewal of the fire because of a gas leak. 

Ben noted that the gas line to the stove was intact. Wandering through the kitchen, he searched for anything out of the ordinary. 

Suddenly, he froze. Something wasn’t right with one of the outlets. It looked like it had been pried loose and there were scorch marks around it. 

“Sir!” Ben called. “I found something!” 

Snoke abandoned his search in the living room and joined Ben in the kitchen. “Good eye,” he reluctantly praised. “I think this is it.” 

Ben sighed in relief. If this was the origin of the fire, then they wouldn’t be investigating all night, which was good because he was tired. He was pretty sure he was about to collapse from heat exhaustion. 

Ben tugged at the collar of his heavy turnout coat, undoing the fastenings, while Snoke examined the outlet critically. 

The Inspector made an irritated sound. “Definitely arson.” 

“This is Jim Reid’s house,” Ben blurted out the realization as it hit him. Reid used to be a councilman and was a friend of his father’s. Now, he was the mayor. 

_ Who would torch the mayor’s house? _ Ben wondered. Sure, he had to have political rivals, but the man was so well-liked in the community that Ben simply could not fathom anyone wanting to hurt him. 

In spite of his hope that he’d get a reprieve soon, Snoke and Ben spent the rest of the daylight hours poking around the structure looking for more evidence. Finally, his superior appeared to be ready to leave and Ben gladly climbed into the passenger seat of the Inspector’s Jeep for the journey back to the fire hall. 

  
  


*

Ben finally dragged himself through his front door sometime after eleven. He’d had to sit through a briefing at the station before the chief and Snoke would allow him to go home. 

He felt like he was a hundred years old, his body ached everywhere, and he was drenched in sweat. The heat had been intense today and, when the adrenaline had worn off, he had felt heavy in his turnout coat and pants- they weren’t exactly breathable. 

He headed to the bathroom and stripped off his clothing. He turned on the water and stepped into a tepid shower, groaning with relief. It felt cool and refreshing against his overheated skin. He wondered whether Rey was awake as he scrubbed away the sweat and soot from his body. 

_ Rey _ \- he felt himself stir at the thought of her.

Deciding that he had better change the direction of his thoughts, he sighed and suppressed a yawn. 

He was glad he had Saturday off because it meant he could sleep in. He rarely got the chance to do that. Yawing again, wide enough that his jaw popped, Ben stepped out of the shower and dried off wrapping the towel around his waist and dragging himself to his bedroom. Then, at last, he collapsed into bed. 

*

“I told you he’d be fine,” Hux murmured into his wife’s ear. She had just finished telling him about Ben meeting Rey on the lawn. 

“I know, but I can’t help but worry. He’s always taken himself so seriously,” Rose wrinkled her nose and pressed her body closer to his. 

“He seems to be having fun with Rey. That’s a good sign. Didn’t you say that they had a date today?” He couldn’t hide the good humor in his voice. He was pleased that his wife’s initial plan to get them together had worked so easily and without too much drama.

_ Some people are just meant to be together _ , he thought, planting a kiss on his wife’s shoulder affectionately.

Rose rolled over to look at him, grinning. “I did. Technically it’s date number three. She told me they took a little stroll together the day after that big fire downtown.”

“Wasn’t that also the day after their first date?” He grinned. “That doesn’t count.” 

“Does too,” Rose huffed, swatting his chest. 

Hux laughed. “Whatever you want to believe.” 

Rose attempted to scowl at him. 

The corners of his mouth twitching upward, Hux peppered her face with little kisses until she was laughing. “Fine, you win. Mercy!” 

“How about breakfast?” Hux suggested, starting to sit up. He was stopped by a hand on his arm. 

“I’d rather just stay here for a little while longer. I feel like it’s a good day to just relax,” she smiled.

  
  


*

Ben found that he didn’t really have the willpower to wait all day to see Rey, so he called her as soon as he thought she might be awake.

“Hey, Ben!” Rey chirped brightly. 

“I thought we could spend the day together. Have a picnic?” Ben suggested. 

“Oh, that sounds lovely!” Rey enthused. 

“OK, I’ll pick you up in a couple of hours.” Ben ended the conversation and began to prepare for the picnic date with Rey. 

It took almost the whole two hours to gather everything he needed, and he left his house with barely enough time to get to Rey’s apartment. He was glad that she lived so close to him. 

Rey was sitting on a bench outside one of the shops wearing a yellow sundress with tiny flowers on it when he pulled up to the curb. 

Ben sucked in a breath as he felt a swelling in his groin at the sight. She looked beautiful. 

The park he was taking her to was a hidden place off one of the back roads, though it was really a garden attached to an old manor house. The house and grounds had been donated to the city and the municipality had chosen to create a sort of metro park out of it. Locals were familiar with it, but it was often overlooked by visitors and those new to town. 

Rey climbed into the truck beside him, tantalizingly showing quite a bit of thigh as she leveraged herself into the seat. Ben tried not to notice. He cleared his throat. “Have you been waiting long?” 

“No, not at all. I’ve just been enjoying the nice day. There’s a good breeze.” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes followed the movement until she settled it in her lap with her other hand. 

Her hemline had ridden up slightly. 

Ben jerked his eyes back to her face and hoped she hadn’t noticed that they had wandered.

“I think you’ll like the gardens,” he remarked, voice a little strained, as he turned his eyes back to the front of the truck and pulled out onto the road. 

*

  
  


Traffic in town was busy but quickly ebbed the farther from the town they got. Ben turned down a driveway marked with a small sign, through a wrought-iron archway into a small parking area beside the large brick manor house. 

A small gravel path looped around the pretty old building. They followed it around until Rey gasped in surprise. Lattice arches with climbing roses decorated the entrance to an English-style garden filled with all manner of colorful flowers. 

Ben couldn’t help but smile at the way she lit up. He was reminded of his own reaction when his parents’ first brought him here as a young boy. The gardens truly had not changed much since then. That memory is why he’d thought to bring Rey here, in the first place.

The spring flowers were just fading and the summer blossoms were starting to bloom. Ben led her through one of the archways along the path deeper into the garden. 

They encountered a few people as they walked, but not too many. The gardens were still quiet, serene.

He carried the bag with their lunch over to a small grassy area in the shade of an enormous old tree.There was a picnic table set up near the edge of a small creek there, and he noticed that a few ducks swam along with the current. 

Rey watched them for a moment while Ben set his bag down on the table. “Do you like it?” 

“I do. It’s so quiet and lovely,” she said happily. “How old is this place?” 

“The house was built in 1798, or so they say. The gardens were a gift to the builder’s wife.” 

“That’s so old! What a history this place must have!” She exclaimed. 

“Not really. The builder was a wealthy merchant who was often away at sea. He built this so that his wife could have a place to call her own. It was meant to resemble her home in the English countryside.” 

“Ben, that counts as history,” she giggled. 

“I met your uncle yesterday, by the way” she said, changing the subject as he guided her back to the table. 

“Uncle Luke visited the library?” He examined her closely. 

“Yes, he came in with his granddaughter.” 

“Ah, yes,” Ben grinned. “Blake. What do you think of them?” 

“Well, he didn’t say he was related to you right away. He seemed very playful.” 

Ben snorted. “Playful?” He’d never thought of his uncle as  _ playful  _ with anyone but Blake. He must have teased her or something. 

Rey’s face lit up when he pulled out the sandwiches and Ben thought he had never seen anyone look so delighted at the sight of food. 

She sat down across from him, tucking her skirt underneath her and accepted a sandwich with one of her sunshine smiles that warmed him through. 


	8. Date Night Part II and Sunday Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The sun was a little lower in the evening sky as Ben pulled up and parked near her building. Rey bit her lip, debating. 
> 
> When Ben turned to wish her a good night, words left her in a rush. “Would you like to come up?” She met his eyes and waited."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [LadyRhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhi/pseuds/LadyRhi) for the beta. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Rey was hypnotized by the ducks swimming through the reeds. The creek bed was so shallow that the water appeared clear.

They spent the rest of the day talking and admiring the flowers. More than once, she caught Ben admiring  _ her _ instead of the view - his dark eyes taking her in and trapping her in his heated gaze. 

She shivered and subtly pressed her thighs together as she felt the hot wetness pooling between them. Anxiously, she hoped that Ben wouldn’t notice. 

The sun was a little lower in the evening sky as Ben pulled up and parked near her building. Rey bit her lip, debating. 

When Ben turned to wish her a good night, words left her in a rush. “Would you like to come up?” She met his eyes and waited. 

Ben’s eyes darkened, something that had been simmering behind stolen glances all day now filling the air between them, and he nodded. “If you want me to.” 

Rey smiled and slid off the seat of the truck. Standing outside, she waited breathlessly while he walked around to join her. 

She didn’t know exactly what she wanted or why she had invited him up. It just felt right.

She took her keys out of her bag and led him up the stairs to the landing. Her hands shook a little as she unlocked the door - nervous and unsure. Ben stood patiently behind her, not crowding or touching her. Somehow that made her anxiety worse. 

Finally, she got the door unlocked and he followed her inside. She threw her keys on the hall tree beside the door and turned to watch his reaction. 

Ben smiled reassuringly at her. “I love what you’ve done with the place. The last time I came by, Rose lived here.” 

“Rose had this apartment?” Rey was genuinely curious. 

“Yes. She and Hux lived here for a year before they got their house,” he explained as he looked around. 

Rey started to relax. Ben was so easy to be around, somehow knowing she needed the distraction to dispel her tension. 

She led him over to the couch. “Have a seat,” she offered. “Would you like anything to drink? Coffee? Tea?”

“I’d love some tea,” Ben answered politely. 

She felt at ease now as she hurried over to the fridge to pull out the pitcher of sweet tea, pouring two glasses. 

When she turned around, glasses in hand, Ben was watching her intently with that emotion-darkened gaze. “We used to have a kind of game night,” he said conversationally, glancing at her dining room table.

“Game night?” Rey smiled with interest, relaxing further. 

“Yes, mostly card games, but sometimes board games like  _ Monopoly _ or  _ Clue _ ,” he paused, looking at her again. “Would it surprise you to know that Hux was always the killer?” He chuckled lightly. 

Rey handed him a glass and gestured for him to sit. Their conversation turned enthusiastic when the subject of old movies popped up, stretching on until Rey stifled a yawn. 

“I should be going now,” Ben said quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Rey nodded slowly, though her body canted toward him. She wanted him to stay. 

Ben leaned forward, capturing her lips, causing her to release a little moan when his tongue found hers. Responding enthusiastically, Rey ran her hands up Ben’s arms and across the broad expanse of his chest. 

Shivering, she gasped as his lips burned a path to her throat. One of his hands lifted from its place on the couch to cradle the nape of her neck, tilting her head a little to get at the smooth skin over her pulse. 

Losing the ability to think clearly, Rey gasped as he nipped and sucked at the sensitive spot below her jaw. Then need spiked within her and she wanted more. With a little growl, she pushed him back, seeking his lips again. 

Hands flat against his broad chest, she pushed him backward. It was an assertive move for her, but he yielded control easily, melting under her touch as she took the initiative. It was almost as if Ben understood what she needed. 

Rey smiled into the kiss, allowing her lips to travel along his jaw, reveling in the salty taste of him, and then wandered downward. 

Pausing, she inhaled deeply, lips brushing the throbbing point of his pulse. He smelled like sweat and something smokey and warm - like burning wood. She closed her eyes, not moving as she breathed him in, and his hands slid down her sides to rest on her hips. 

Nose brushing his neck, she allowed herself simply to feel as he slid his hands upward and around to her back, caressing, fisting at the top of her dress - allowing her the lead. 

She lifted herself to her knees above him, sliding her hands from his shoulders and down his chest, lightly fingering the buttons. As she undid them one by one, Ben held still, watching with heavy, hungry eyes. 

Leaning over, face obscured by the curtain of her hair, Rey followed the path of her fingers with her lips as skin was slowly bared. She explored him, mapping him in a way she had never tried before with anyone. She moved slowly, enjoying herself, and listening to his quickening breaths. 

Her trail ended just above the button on his jeans, where she paused, passing a hand lightly over the bulge she found below. She was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and a low moan that sent her heart racing. Feeling encouraged, she shimmied down his legs a little, sliding her hands up in a long caress until her fingertips brushed over the flexing muscles of Ben’s abs, and then back down ... to the fastening on his jeans. 

Her fingers deftly undid the button, never looking away from his dark eyes as he watched her watching him. Capturing her lip in her teeth, she slid the zipper down, pulling on the jeans. His hips lifted as she tugged, helping her to remove them. 

Without the jeans holding him in, his erection was more pronounced and she brushed her fingertips over it, fascinated as she watched it twitch beneath the fabric of his underwear at her touch. 

Ben moaned again. “Rey,” he rasped. It was both a warning and a plea.

She soothed him, caressing his legs, still exploring. He was trembling with the effort to hold himself in check. Rey appreciated that, her curiosity and desire growing the longer she gazed at him, felt the hard ridge of bone and firm swell of muscle. 

Hooking her fingers over the waistband of the remaining fabric, she dragged it off of him. He lifted his hips again, before settling back into the pillows, bare before her. 

Rey sat back on her heels, swinging a leg over to straddle one of his thighs. Reaching for the hot evidence of his desire, she gently caressed him with her fingertips, dragging her nails lightly along his length - Ben moaned, shifting beneath her. 

Smiling, she met his dark gaze again as she wrapped a small hand around his cock, stroking just under the head with her thumb. Ben was nearly panting with the effort to hold still for her. He finally broke his eyes away as the sensations her touch sent rippling through him became overwhelming, dropping his head back to the pillows. 

Leaning down, she licked the florid tip - tasting the precum beading there. Ben writhed, gasping and clutching at the fabric of the couch. 

Rey felt heat pool in her belly as she took him in her mouth and sucked for a moment, pulling off of him slowly with a careful drag of teeth and tongue. She had never been given this much power over anyone before and she was drunk with it. 

She was also teasing, and she knew it. 

Waiting for Ben to meet her gaze again, she sat back on her heels once more and dragged her hands along her own thighs, pulling her dress up in their wake. Settling on her knees, she pulled the dress slowly over her head and tossed it aside. 

The cold air in her apartment brushed against her, stoking the fire inside her rather than cooling it as she hooked her fingers beneath the waistband of her panties and pushed them down. She stood and stepped out of them, returning to crawl up Ben’s body, straddling his thighs. 

She’d never tried it this way, above instead of beneath, but Rey was already sure she loved being the one in control. Curling her fingers around him, she lifted herself to her knees. 

“Wait,” Ben had time to say before he let out a strangled sound as she started lower herself onto him. 

He grasped at her thighs, trying to make her move faster, but he was  _ huge _ . She gasped at the pinch and stretch, her body fighting to accustom itself to his girth. Her cunt clenched around him as she slid down slowly, taking him inch by thick inch until she settled onto his thighs, his cock buried deep. 

Rey gasped at the way Ben filled her, rolling her hips experimentally and throwing her head back at the resulting wave of pleasure. 

Large hands gripped her hips, helping her find her rhythm. Moving together, their bodies sparked a flame between them that grew fiercer until Rey thought she would combust. The slide of him against the walls of her cunt, the tip of him finding the hidden places inside, made her delicate inner muscles flutter in response. 

Heat continued to build, an excruciatingly slow burn. They locked gazes as she continued to move, his passion-filled eyes urging her on. Hands slid over her breasts and down - she wasn’t sure whose. 

“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too,” Ben said breathlessly as he found her clit, beginning to circle it with his fingers, fanning the blaze within her even higher. 

Rey closed her eyes and, when he applied a little more pressure at the same moment he drove his hips up, her orgasm rolled over her in a heady wave. Her cunt clenched hard around him and he shuddered beneath her, filling her as they rode out their orgasms together. 

Rey slid down his body and into his arms, panting. She felt his spend starting to trickle out of her as he gently withdrew. She was a mess, she knew, and they probably should have used a condom, but she was up to date on her shot and she was too sated to care. 

She felt boneless, but the couch was too small. Sliding languidly off of him, she pulled Ben up and he followed her to her bed where they collapsed in each other’s arms. 

*

“You okay?” Ben ventured. Rey was stretched out on top of him, drawing small designs on his chest with her index finger. 

“I’m great,” she folded her arms, pushing up slightly to look down at him. She wanted to memorize his face - his moles, his nose and strong jaw. Reaching up, she ran her hand through his soft, dark hair. 

Gaze darkening at the sensations caused by her fingernails on his scalp, he gave her a wicked grin before he flipped them over. She yelped, laughing as he settled his body over her. 

Dipping his head a little, Ben pressed his lips to hers and ran his tongue along her lower lip. She happily opened for him. 

*

“Would you like to come with me to dinner with my parents?” Ben was lying on his side, one arm draped over her as he held her spooned in front of him, her head resting on his other arm. 

“Won’t they mind?” Rey felt uncertain again. She hadn’t felt this  _ cherished _ since she’d lost her parents and she was reluctant to break the spell. 

“They won’t. They’d love to meet you,” Ben insisted. “Come with me.” 

She twisted a little to look up at him. “I’d love to.” 

*

The Solos’ house stood in the historic district just off of River Street. A tall, victorian house, painted white with navy trim and a white picket fence out front. In the side yard, a latticed arch covered with climbing roses marked a bricked pathway to the backyard and a victorian style garden. 

The garden was Leia’s pride and joy, and she frequently entertained there, allowing her guests to immerse themselves in its loveliness. She had set a long folding table out for her guests, thinking that it would be a lovely day for a party outside. 

Leia draped her favorite linen tablecloth over the table, set out her finest silver and china, and surveyed her handiwork. She hummed, pleased. 

Today, she would be meeting Ben’s girlfriend and first impressions were important. It wasn’t that she was concerned Rey wouldn’t like her. Not at all ... okay, maybe she was a little concerned. 

In general, she had tried very hard to become friends with the young ladies Ben had brought home in the past, but none of them seemed to take to her and she hoped that Rey was different. No, she was  _ sure  _ that Rey was different. 

The decision to have dinner in the garden was mostly due to her desire that Rey enjoy herself. She was hoping that, by dining in the garden, Rey would be inclined to relax and be herself. Leia wanted her to be comfortable and to feel welcome. 

“Are you still fussing with that?” Han’s voice came from the screened back porch door. 

“No, I think it’s ready,” she glanced at her husband to see his reaction. 

“It looks lovely. I’m sure she’ll feel right at home,” Han reassured her. “She seems to be a really nice girl.” 

Leia nodded. “I think so too,” she smiled tentatively, but her confidence was growing. Rey was not like the other girls. 

“I love you,” she said as she passed him in the doorway, running a hand across his chest as she passed. 

“I know,” he said after her, turning to follow her into the house. 

*

Ben went home to change, returning to pick Rey up a couple hours later. They had decided that the day was too beautiful to drive, so they started down Main, hand in hand. 

Rey was nervous. This was to be the first time she would be meeting the elegant Board President and she had made sure to dress in her loveliest white summer dress. She was pleased that their introduction would be as Ben’s girlfriend and Ben’s mother, rather than as a librarian and her boss. 

The town looked brighter today, everything looked brighter today and she was sure that it wasn’t just the sun. Turning to smile at each other, they paused, glancing both ways, and crossed the street. 

Ben’s parents’ house was down farther toward the sea, right on River Street. She admired the gables as they approached the end of the road. Plenty of old Victorian houses she’d encountered previously were painted garish colors, but this one was simple and elegant. 

Approaching it, she felt a little overwhelmed. What if Ben’s parents didn’t like her? 

“Please don’t worry,” Ben murmured encouragingly into her hair, sending warmth to trip along her skin. 

“You’re sure they’ll like me?” Rey dared to hope. 

“They will,” Ben said, firmly. “You’re intelligent, funny...beautiful - what’s not to like?” 

Rey smiled and swatted him with her free hand as he opened the gate. She was led along the front walk to a brick pathway leading around to the back of the house, grinning like an idiot when she passed beneath the rose encrusted archway. This had to be the best house she had ever seen. 

They were greeted by a smiling, sandy-haired man in khakis and a white button-down. Rey knew exactly who he must be and was struck by how like his father Ben was - they were even dressed the same. Father and son had the same smile too, as if they knew a secret that they were barely able to keep from telling. 

“Hey, kid,” the man clapped Ben on the shoulder. 

“Hey, Dad,” Ben’s lips curved into a smirk. “This is Rey.” 

“Hello, Rey.” He inclined his head and offered her his hand. 

Rey took it. “Pleased to meet you, sir.” She was pleased with herself - her voice only trembled a little. 

Han beamed at her. “Please, call me Han.” Turning, he called out toward the house. “Leia, they’re here!” 

There was a clattering of dishes as if something had been dropped and a petite woman hurried gracefully out of the house. Her hair was done in an elaborate braid and her smile was gentle. “Good afternoon, Rey,” she said, her voice smooth and sweet. “Welcome.” 

“Thank you for having me,” Rey said, suddenly shy. 

“Please, make yourself at home. I hope you don’t mind, but my brother and his wife are here as well.” 

“No, not at all,” she responded. 

“Dinner will be ready soon. In the meantime, Ben, why don’t you take Rey on a tour of the house?” 

“Of course.” Ben nodded to his mother and led Rey inside, following in his mother’s footsteps. 

*

The inside turned out to be as lovely as the outside, decorated in soft yellows and light blues. Rey ran her hands over the upholstery of the yellow- and white-striped, Victorian-style couch. The woodwork was beautiful. 

She followed Ben upstairs. As she reached the end of the hall, Ben grabbed her and caged her against the wall, kissing her hard. 

Breaking away, he rested his forehead against hers and they just stood there together, enjoying the moment. She breathed his scent in deeply, trying to calm her racing heart. 

He released her and they returned to the sitting room as if nothing had happened. 

New voices drifted through the open windows from the garden and she reluctantly followed Ben outside. She had enjoyed their little interlude. 

In the garden, she recognized Luke. The tall, salt-and-pepper haired man was just releasing Han’s hand as they joined the group. He glanced at Ben and Rey, and smiled warmly at them. 

“Good day, Miss Rey.” She took his offered hand, returning his smile. Then he turned to his nephew as though only just noticing him. “And you too, Ben.” 

Ben huffed beside her, but she could tell he wasn’t really offended. His posture remained relaxed, smile firmly in place. 

“Good Afternoon, Professor Skywalker,” she said. 

“Please, call me Luke, and this is my wife Mara.” He gestured toward the lovely red-haired, emerald-eyed woman at his side. She smiled at Rey and offered her hand. 

“Pleased to meet you, Mara,” Rey said, taking it. 

“Likewise, and now that the formalities are out of the way, tell me about yourself. Our granddaughter has told us some, but I’d like to hear more. Wouldn’t you, Leia?” Ben’s mother had come to stand beside her during the introductions, smiling. 

“Let’s go sit on the bench and have a little girl talk,” Mara suggested. 

Leia and Rey readily agreed. 

*

Leia was so happy at this moment. The girl Rey was a sharp contrast to Bazine, and she couldn’t be happier for her son. 

Rey and Mara were helping to bring the meal out to the table, chatting happily with her about everything and nothing. Leia relaxed - Rey was so easy to talk to. She could see why Ben had taken to her. 

Humming, she placed the bowl of mashed potatoes on the table, while Mara and Rey set out the roast and the vegetables. 

“Dinnertime,” she announced and they were joined by Han, Luke, and Ben, who had been in a deep discussion about the best location to fish. Leia almost rolled her eyes, refraining at the last minute. 

“Ben, I forgot the tea. Would you go fetch it?” She asked absently, thinking about seating arrangements. She wanted Rey to sit by her, but she would never say so. 

Ben returned with the tea and they all sat down opposite their better halves, Rey and Ben in the middle. 

*

When the sun glowed low in the sky, Leia took Rey’s hand and squeezed. “I hope you had a nice time.” 

“I did, thank you. I really enjoyed meeting you all,” she said, glancing around at Ben’s family. 

A chorus of ‘It’s nice to meet you too’ followed as she took Ben’s arm and they began the walk back to her apartment. Suddenly, though, she had the urge to see Ben’s house.

“So...where exactly, do you live?” 

Her attempt at nonchalance made him chuckle. “Just a block from the fire station,” he said, feigning indifference. “You wouldn’t want to go there, would you?” His dark eyes sparkled with mirth. 

“If you insist,” Rey said, teasing. She wrapped both arms around one of his, pressing it against her breast. 

Ben took the hint, picking up his pace. 

“We both work tomorrow - do you need anything from your apartment?” Eyes glinting in the dying light, he watched Rey’s jaw work. 

She hadn’t said anything but had performed the fastest packing of an overnight bag he had ever seen.

*

A stooped shadow moved among the trees on River Street in the early morning hours - watching. Slowly, it approached the large Victorian house. 

Pausing to make sure no one could see, it flitted around to the back garden, observing. It tried the screen door and, finding it locked, backed away. 

Nodding to itself, the figure darted around the other side, checking windows as it went before silently melding with the shadows on the street. 


	9. Upon the Burning of Our House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han awoke with a start and his blood froze. The smell of burning wood and acrid stench of melted plastic filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my beta [LadyRhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhi/pseuds/LadyRhi).
> 
> The title of this chapter came from the poem ["Verses upon the Burning of Our House, July 10 1666"](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/43707/verses-upon-the-burning-of-our-house-july-10th-1666) by Anne Bradstreet.
> 
> Enjoy!

Han awoke with a start and his blood froze. The smell of burning wood and acrid stench of melted plastic filled the air. Inhaling deeply, he coughed and reached for Leia, still sound asleep. He stretched an arm across her chest, holding her down as she awakened, startled. 

Releasing her, he gestured to her urgently and rolled off of the bed. She followed, scooting to his side of the bed and slipping down beside him. They crouched on the floor, watching as the smoke entered the room both from above and beneath the door. 

Holding up a hand to indicate that she should stay, Han retrieved the cell phone from the nightstand. Telling her to call 9-1-1, he crawled as quickly as he could over to the door, touching it assessingly. It was still cool. 

The nearest exit was through the front door, and Han knew that time was against them. It only took minutes for a room to become fully engulfed. Opening the door would mean that the smoke would fill the room that much faster, and flames may spread to the bedroom, flowing like water from room to room. There was no guarantee that the fire wasn’t moving within the walls already.

Heat was building in the room through the floor, so Han knew the fire had to be in the kitchen directly below, finely-honed senses guiding his quick assessment of the danger.  _ We need to get out of here! _ The place could combust from the increase in temperature alone. 

Leia crawled over to him. “They’re on their way,” she whispered, trying not to breathe the fumes rising from the floorboards, through the carpet. 

“Good. I’m going to open the door. Stay low and move as fast as you can for the stairs. Don’t look back. I’ll be right behind you,” Han instructed in a low voice, years of experience with firefighting coming through. 

Seconds felt like minutes as Han carefully opened the door, checking the hallway. At the all-clear, Leia darted out and hurried, still crouching, toward the stairs. Han observed as she paused to peer down them while he moved to join her.

Taking the lead once he reached her, he scooted down the stairs one at a time - testing each step for signs of heat and weakness before trusting his weight to it. The temperature was intense, and it was becoming difficult to breathe. A vague orange glow, obscured by smoke, was visible in the sitting room. 

Han coughed, thinking fast. He knew there wasn’t much time. The fire would spread even more quickly once the door was open.  _ The whole downstairs is on fire, why didn’t the smoke alarms trigger? I know I checked the batteries.  _

“You go first.” There was an urgency in his voice that he hoped Leia would catch.

She nodded trustingly, moving down the remaining steps to where she knew the front door would be, even if she couldn’t see it. Han lost sight of her, and he wasted no time in following until the door opened, and the smoke was channeled out into the cooler night air. 

To his right, the flames flared and exploded as it gorged on the influx of oxygen, spreading quickly. He jumped off of the last step and ran the last few feet to the door, racing to keep ahead of the flames. 

As he set foot on the lawn, flames flashed in the doorway, and the firetrucks came screaming up River Street. Only a few minutes had passed, and the house was almost completely engulfed. 

_ Insurance is gonna love this, _ Han thought, coughing hard. An arm wrapped protectively around him, and he looked up to see Ben through streaming eyes. Leia, he noticed, was already settled near the ambulance, receiving oxygen from the EMTs. 

Smoke inhalation was dangerous, and Han was coughing so hard now that he was near-vomiting. 

“That doesn’t sound good,” Ben remarked, concerned.

Ben led his father to the ambulance, where he was seized by an older EMT whose name he couldn’t remember at the moment, too anxious to think of anything but his parents’ safety. An oxygen mask was strapped over Han’s mouth and nose, the EMT urging him into the ambulance. 

His wife safe and the situation in Ben’s capable hands, Han went willingly. 

*

Ben stared as the fire consumed his childhood home. He reminded himself that his parents were all right, and that was all that really mattered, but he was devastated anyway. He had heard the call on the scanner and had arrived in his truck just after the fire department. 

Neighbors stood outside their homes, watching the conflagration with a morbid fascination. Some were collecting along the barricades from the surrounding area. Ben glared at them. 

“Ben!” Palpatine strode over to him. “You okay, son?” 

Ben nodded. “Yes, sir.” 

“Get to the hospital with your parents. That’s where you’re needed - you know what can happen.” Palpatine admonished gently. 

Ben did know. Smoke inhalation could cause respiratory failure. The Chief was right - he needed to be with his mother and father. Leia might be fine, but Han was another story, his hacking cough a clear sign he’d taken in far too much of the heavy fumes. 

He nodded to Palpatine and, turning, ran down the street to retrieve his truck, wondering why he hadn’t had the presence of mind to ride in the ambulance. Chewie would have allowed it, he was sure. 

The drive to the hospital felt like it took forever.  _ What if I’m too late? _ He slammed the car into park and practically ran through the emergency room’s sliding doors. 

The nurse at the desk was kind enough to direct him to his mother, who no longer had an oxygen mask strapped to her face. Leia sat there, fidgeting with the blankets on her bed. 

“Ben! They won’t let me see him!” She cried, panicked. 

“I know Mom, me neither. He was a lot worse off than you, so they have to do more for him,” he explained gently. “They have to observe him.” 

Not wanting to worry her, Ben didn’t say why. 

Leia seemed to calm down and relax at his reassurance, her breathing becoming less shallow. “Okay.” 

Ben crossed the little cubicle and sat on the bed, reaching out to stroke his mother’s cheek. She closed her eyes. “Rest awhile, Mom. They’ll be here to tell us how Dad is soon enough.” 

Taking out his phone, he called first Rey and then Rose. Once he was assured that both were on their way, he turned back to Leia. Her breathing had evened out, and she was fast asleep. Inhaling smoke was exhausting; she needed her rest, Ben thought fondly. 

“Mr. Solo?” The soft words of the nurse cut through the relative quiet of the cubicle. 

Ben tensed. “Yes?” 

“Everything is fine right now. We are going to let your mother go home, but your father might have to stay.” 

Ben nodded in understanding. It might be better if Han stayed overnight for observation, just to be safe. The only problem was that Leia was unlikely to allow him to take her home with Han still in the hospital. 

Sighing, he watched her sleep and waited for the paperwork. This was going to be a long night. 

*

Rey arrived with Rose and Hux, and they were immediately directed to a waiting room. Ben appeared a moment later, supporting a tired-looking Leia. 

“Where’s Han?” Rey asked softly, running a hand gently over Ben’s free arm. 

“He’s still being examined,” Ben replied calmly, not wanting to alarm his mother. 

They had barely taken their seats when another nurse appeared, inviting them to come back to see Han. 

Ben and Leia excused themselves and followed the nurse back down the hall. 

*

Han was wearing an oxygen mask and sitting up in the bed looking a little pale. Ben was surprised and relieved. His father seemed to be just fine. 

Leia hurried over and wrapped her arms around him, sitting on the edge of the bed. Ben slowly walked over to them, smiling. 

“Hey, son,” Han greeted, voice low and raw. 

“Hey. Nice work getting out of the house,” Ben commented. 

“It shouldn’t have been as bad as it was. The smoke alarms failed,” his father murmured with a frown. 

“But they’re new, and you test them once a month,” Ben replied in disbelief. 

“Exactly.” Han gave him a meaningful look. 

Who would have tampered with the smoke alarms? And when? Who was starting these fires, and was it the same person? Ben couldn’t be sure. He needed to examine the house with Snoke. 

“May I invite my support group back?” Ben asked the nurse. 

“Of course,” she said, smiling. 

Ben turned to his parents. “Excuse me. I’ll be right back with Rey, Hux, and Rose.” 

“They’re here too?” Han questioned, eyes twinkling with amusement. “Can’t a guy get some peace and quiet when he’s in the hospital?” 

*

Han was admitted to the hospital on the recommendation of his doctor and was resting comfortably by dawn, allowing Ben to breathe a sigh of relief at last. Han was out of danger and would be all right, which was the only reason he had been able to get his mother to leave the hospital with them. 

Hux and Rose went straight back home, promising Rey that she could take the day off because she had agreed to stay with Ben and Leia. 

Leia slipped into the passenger seat of Rey’s Beetle easily as Ben climbed into his truck. She had decided that it would be easier to ride with Rey than in the truck with Ben. He had smiled and shrugged, going along with her wishes. As much as she wanted to be with her son, his truck was difficult for her to climb into, and she was glad for Rey and her little Beetle. 

“Do you need directions to Ben’s house? I see he didn’t wait for you to follow him,” Leia asked, observing Ben’s taillights drift away. 

Rey hesitated. “Um…” 

Leia eyed the girl shrewdly from her spot in the passenger seat, noting the slight blush on her lightly freckled cheeks and the way she refused to look at her. She smiled, satisfied.

“It’s all right. You don’t have to tell me - I’m sorry I pried,” she reassured the young woman gently. Leia didn’t want Rey to run away just because she couldn’t contain her curiosity. 

“It’s all right. I do know where he lives.” Rey smiled a little bashfully before turning back to the road. 

Leia was silent for a little while, hoping the girl would open up enough to feel easy with her. “Thank you for coming to wait with us. Your good wishes helped a lot. I know Han was glad to see you and Rose,” she said quietly. 

“Oh, you’re welcome. I was so worried for you both.” Rey had been worried about Ben too, but she wasn’t going to say so. She knew what it was like to be in a hospital, waiting to hear about your parents, and she had wanted to be there for him ... no one had been there for her.

They dissolved into companionable silence and soon arrived at Ben’s house. Ben met them out front and led them to the door. 

“Would you like to stay for coffee?” Ben asked, turning to Rey as he opened the door. 

Rey hesitated. 

“It’s ok, dear. I’d love for you to have coffee with us,” Leia prompted lightly.

Ben nodded, extending his hand. “Please.” 

“Okay,” Rey said, taking his hand and weaving their fingers together. “I’ll stay.” 

*

Ben’s kitchen was small but homey. The walls were painted a pale yellow, and the kitchen table was a Formica antique straight out of the 1950s. Rey grinned.  _ He really needs to update _ . 

She was a little uncertain about Ben and Leia’s insistence that she wasn’t intruding. Sipping her coffee self-consciously, she observed him with his mother. He was so gentle with her - and she was so tiny compared to his towering stature. 

Leia yawned. “I’m going to go get some rest. Don’t stay up too much longer, you two.” Ben and Rey gaped at her, and she didn’t bother to hide her smug smile.

As they were left alone, Rey relaxed into her chair, wrapping both hands around her still-warm cup while Ben watched her little movements. 

“Why did they have to keep Han?” She murmured. 

“Smoke Inhalation can cause respiratory failure. It’s just a precaution,” Ben explained softly, careful to be sure his mother wouldn’t overhear. 

“Does Leia know?” Rey asked, still quiet. 

“No. I didn’t want to worry her with things that might not happen. Smoke Inhalation kills more people than fire,” he said, swallowing hard. “but in this case, I think everything will be alright.” 

Rey nodded slowly in understanding. She hoped he was right, and that Han was out of danger. 

“Something wasn’t right with any of these fires,” Ben muttered as if to himself, changing the subject abruptly. 

“What wasn’t right?” Rey asked, curious. 

“The last few have been arson, which is unusual here,” he explained. “And I’m betting this one was too.” 

“Arson? Did somebody set them on purpose? Who would do that?” she asked, aghast. 

“We don’t know, but Snoke is doing his best to figure it out, and I’m doing my best to help.” Ben’s determination showed in the steely glint in his eyes. 

“I hope your investigation takes off soon, or your arsonist will run out of buildings to set on fire,” she said, bemused. 

“What?” Ben jerked his head in her direction in surprise. 

“You didn’t notice?” Rey said cautiously. 

“Notice what?” 

“You’ve lived here all your life, and you  _ know _ everybody, but you didn’t notice that all the buildings had something in common?”

Ben’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“They were all owned by current or former city officials,” she supplied helpfully. She couldn’t help herself; she grinned. 

Ben thought for a long moment. “You’re right. I guess I never thought that was the suspicious part. What is the  _ motive,  _ though?” 

Rey shrugged. “I’m assuming Han is the key because he was never an  _ elected _ official, and the others were.” 

Ben looked her over. “You’re pretty good at this,” he said, obviously impressed. 

Rey wasn’t sure whether to be insulted or not. “Sir, I am an information professional. Information gathering is kind of my thing,” she sniffed, fighting to keep the teasing smile from her face. 

“So, you’ve had time to look things up?” Ben raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

“I  _ might  _ have spent a little time on the local city documents database page.  _ Maybe _ .” She lifted her chin in mock defiance. 

Ben laughed and held up his hands in surrender. “I see you also have skills.” 

Laughing, Rey leaned forward to kiss him lightly. “You bet I do.” 

“Listen, do you want to go for a walk?” he asked, a mischievous smile on his face. 

“Yes,” she replied happily. She wasn’t even a little tired, though it would probably catch up with her eventually. 

*

They left the house, closing the door as quietly as they could, and stepped out into the already humid morning air. In the guest room, Leia stirred but didn’t wake. As a precaution, Ben had left a note on the bedside table in the guestroom along with Rey’s cell. 

“Where are we going?” Rey asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. 

“I thought you might like to see the fire hall,” Ben replied, uncertain.

“That sounds lovely. Nobody will mind?” 

“No,” he grinned, feeling light. 

The Starkiller Fire Department Station no. 1 was an old fashioned cinderblock building painted red, with four bay doors. Two of them were on the side and were relatively low compared to the two tall, wide doors in the front that would open to allow the massive trucks out. 

“What are the low bays for?” Rey asked as she inspected the outside of the building. 

“This one holds the chief’s Jeep and this one,” he pointed to the door on the right, “holds the Fire Rescue unit.”

“It’s not very big,” she mused. 

“It’s about the size of an ambulance,” he shrugged, “but it holds everything we need to get you out of the water if you’re stuck under the ice or somewhere that makes it hard to get to you.” 

He took out a set of keys and opened the glass-door entrance to the building. 

Unable to see for the darkness after walking in from the bright morning light, the smells assailed her senses first - rubber from the tires, grease, and that same smoky scent that clung to Ben.

He flipped on the lights, and Rey blinked for a moment, adjusting. 

She was standing in a vast garage surrounded by the bright red of the fire trucks. The hook-and-ladder truck caught her eye, and she strode over to it, trailing her fingertips along the bumper and across the side. 

There were little doors on the sides of each truck, she noticed, tracing the seams. “What are these for?” 

“They hold equipment - the jaws of life, first aid kits, extra oxygen. Those,” he gestured toward a set of large doors, “hold hoses.” 

Rey nodded, processing, and continued to trail her fingertips along the outside of another truck until she reached the cab. Ben’s eyes followed her slow caress of the engine, entranced.

“It’s a good thing you’re such a big guy,” she said, looking up at the doors to the truck. 

“Why’s that?” Ben asked, amused.

“It’s high. Very high.” She attempted to reach the door and failed. 

Ben laughed. 

“The bump step alone is a giant leap for someone who isn’t at least 6 feet tall.” She was impressed by the size and felt like Alice must have when she ate the biscuit that caused her to shrink. 

“How do you get the hoses off the top of the truck?” Rey asked, eyeing them incredulously.

“Come here,” Ben beckoned to her.

Rey moved toward him, her curiosity intensifying. 

The rear bumper of the truck was lower to the ground, and she had no trouble when he gestured for her to climb up onto it. 

“There’s a ladder there,” he pointed. 

“Oh,” she breathed, reaching out to touch it. “May I?” 

“Go ahead,” Ben said, watching her intently. 

Hesitantly, she lifted her foot to the first rung and began to climb. 

In a few steps, she could see over the top of the truck. The hoses were folded compactly, and she found herself wondering how they were able to store them so neatly after each use. Glancing down for permission, she saw Ben nod and climbed the rest of the way up to rest on her knees atop the canvas hoses. 

The hoses were surprisingly solid. She’d expected them to be a little softer than they were. The smoky smell was stronger up on top of the truck amongst the hundreds of feet of hose. 

She turned to find that Ben had stepped up on the ladder to watch her, and she smiled at him. 

Glancing over the side, Rey could see the row of lockers labeled neatly with each firefighter’s name, where their equipment was kept. 

“That’s your fire outfit?” Rey gestured, scooting back toward the ladder and preparing to descend. She was intrigued now that she’d spotted ‘B. Solo’ in neat block letters above one of the alcoves. 

She felt Ben’s presence close by as she climbed down, knowing he’d catch her if she fell. He was laughing softly at her fascination. 

“Yes, that’s my equipment,” he answered, observing her as she hopped off the truck and trotted over to his locker. 

Rey’s curiosity was apparent in the way she lifted the sleeve of the turnout coat and lightly rubbed the black material between her fingers. It was thick and rough, smelling strongly of smoke and sweat. The inside was a quilted material, and it was  _ heavy _ . 

She dragged the coat off of its hook, hefting the weight of it with difficulty. 

She wrinkled her nose. “Can these be washed?” 

“They can be cleaned,” he answered vaguely. “Want to try it on?” 

“Yes!” She responded enthusiastically, starting to slip her arms into the sleeves. The coat was  _ huge  _ on her. 

She felt like a little kid now that she had it on, and it weighed her down. 

Peering further into the locker, she got a good look at the turnout pants and rubber boots, made of the same material. “How do you wear this in a fire?” she asked aghast. 

“It’s heavy and hot, but it’s very protective. I’ve had heat exhaustion before, and I even collapsed once, when I first started.” Ben mused. 

“Collapsed?” 

“Yes, from the combination of heat and the weight of the turnout rig along with the Self-Contained Breathing Apparatus, combined. I ended up in an ambulance.” 

“I’m glad you weren’t hurt,” she said. 

“Oh, dear,” Ben said, shaking his head with a frown. “You’re missing something.” 

“What?” Rey said, suddenly concerned.

“Your hat,” he said gravely.

A slow smile blossomed on her face as she caught the playful light in his dark eyes and he took down his fire helmet, placing it jauntily on her head. It fell over her eyes. 

They both laughed as she pushed the helmet up from her eyes so that she could see Ben. 

She was met with the burning intensity of his gaze, and their laughter trailed off. 

Ben leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. 

Abruptly, there was a hissing noise, and they jumped apart. 

The Assistant Chief and county Fire Inspector stood behind them. He watched with cold, black eyes and a sneer on his scarred face. 

Ben appeared nonplussed, but quickly shuttered his expression before greeting his superior. “Hello, sir. I was just showing Rey the station,” he explained. 

“I see that,” Snoke said silkily, his serpentine gaze slithering to Rey.

Ben helped Rey out of the coat, placing it and the hat back in his locker, anxious to get her away from Snoke, who was glaring down at her. Having her at the station wasn’t against the rules, but Snoke was making him feel as if he was in the wrong. 

“What time do you need me today?” Ben asked, keeping his face under control, and shifting a little to put himself between the glaring Fire Inspector and Rey. 

“In an hour,” the Fire Inspector answered contemptuously. 

“Okay, I’ll be back then and, don’t worry, I won’t be late.” Ben gently guided Rey to the door. 

_ Looks like I won’t be getting any sleep until later. _


	10. Arsonists and Old Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '“Young Solo,” Snoke began, his oily tones echoing through the fire station. “I can’t fault you on your punctuality.” 
> 
> Ben cringed a little. He’d been a minute late, having spent more time than he had planned on showing Rey just how much he appreciated her agreeing to stay with his mother. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The paragraph on how fire behaves borrows heavily from my father’s experience (first sentence) and the 1992 film, Backdraft (starting from “Fire breathes….”.). 
> 
> All descriptions of the investigation were written using “A Pocket Guide to Arson Investigation,” 2nd edition as a guide. 
> 
> Many thanks to [LadyRhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhi/pseuds/LadyRhi) for being such a great beta!
> 
> Just a little more left, but the next update might be slow. I apologize. I am attending a Tech Bootcamp and my writing time is now severely limited. The last chapter and epilogue are written, though and just need to be edited and sent to my beta.   
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos and for sticking with me. 
> 
> Kudos to you all!

“Young Solo,” Snoke began, his oily tones echoing through the fire station. “I can’t fault you on your punctuality.” 

Ben cringed a little. He’d been a minute late, having spent more time than he had planned on showing Rey just how much he appreciated her agreeing to stay with his mother. 

Slipping into his turnout coat and boots, he followed Snoke to the Jeep and slipped into the passenger side. The air outside was so thick with humidity that breathing was difficult, even without the heavy equipment weighing on him, and Ben sagged a little in his seat.

“You can take the coat off for now,” Snoke allowed reluctantly when they were faced with the nearly 100℉ heat outside. 

“Thank you, sir,” Ben said gratefully, slipping out of the heavy coat and laying his hat in the back seat. 

Snoke tossed his own hat, coat, and boots in the back seat as well before climbing into the driver’s seat with difficulty. Ben didn’t dare offer to help him; the man already seemed to dislike him immensely. He didn’t want to fan the flames, so to speak. 

His parent’s house was still standing, he could see when they pulled up outside the gutted structure, despite being badly damaged. Police tape was stretched along the property line, reminding others to stay away. The house groaned in the mild breeze as though in pain.

Ben took in the charred remains of the parlor as he stepped through the open door. Light filtered through broken windows, not yet boarded up, starkly revealing the full extent of the devastation. 

A kind of sadness welled up from deep inside of him; he’d grown up in this house and now it was destroyed. It would have to be gutted, or torn down and rebuilt. Rebuilding was probably the cheaper option, he mused dejectedly, looking the charred beams over with a professional eye. 

While Ben had been surveying the remnants of a place that had once been so full of happiness, Snoke had started moving carefully through the wreckage, examining the burn patterns on the walls. Ben remembered his training and forced himself to focus. 

They could tell how hot the fire had burned and for how long from the pattern and depth of charring. The presence of an accelerant could also be inferred, given how quickly the blaze had built and spread, but not which one. Snoke moved through the parlor and into the dining room, while Ben slipped into the main sitting room nearest the stairs. It was a fantastic old house, still standing strong despite so much structural damage. It remained sound - sturdy. 

The smell of charred wood filled his nose as Ben examined the walls and floor, looking for signs of the origin of the fire and the cause of it. 

Nothing felt out of place in this room, his familiarity with the house allowing Ben to assess the aftermath of the fire more efficiently. The burn patterns revealed that the room had caught fire quickly, but not so quickly that it was suspicious or indicative of an origin point. 

He moved on, sliding the door to his father’s study open and stepping carefully inside, checking the soundness of the floorboards as he went. The burn patterns led here. The window was propped open, which he immediately knew was strange. His father always made sure to close that window at night, and Ben became suspicious. 

_ Here we are _ . 

The damage to the study was more extensive than in any of the other rooms he had seen, and the charring was especially heavy in the corner by the twisted metal remains of a wastebasket. The damage to the floor and walls there was mirrored by the heavy damage to the ceiling, all the evidence pointing to a single conclusion. 

_ This must be the area of origin _ . Ben crouched down to examine the corner and poked at the wood with a pocket knife. The charring went deep. 

Fire moves a lot like water, flowing from the point of origin outward, helped along by the materials it consumes. It breathes, eats, caresses...hates. Fire will spread a certain way, not because some condition dictates that it has to, but because it wants to. 

He turned his attention to the melted remains of the wastebasket, observing the rings of darker colors which indicated that very high temperatures had been present. The rings were a salmon color and, if he remembered correctly, that meant temperatures of 1600℉ or higher. There was no way to tell exactly how hot the fire had been in this area, given that the metal had time to cool. 

“Sir! I found something!” Ben called over his shoulder to Snoke, who had just entered the sitting room, looking for him. 

Snoke paced over and crouched beside him. “Well done, my apprentice. Did you examine the charring and the heat colors?” 

“I did,” Ben said before launching into an explanation of his observations.

Snoke looked impressed. “You’ve been studying, I see,” he said, dark eyes almost black despite the sun streaming through the smoky glass where the panes had been shattered. 

Ben was oddly pleased with the compliment. 

“Our firebug...he loves her,” Snoke whispered to himself. 

“I’m sorry, sir?” Ben replied, confused. 

“Solo, to know how to defeat the fire you have to love her a little. She’s wild, but you have to know how she behaves so that you can control her. Our firebug loves the flames. He has to because he lets the fire play - allows her to do what she wants ... within reason.” 

“But?” Ben prompted, thrown off-kilter by the bizarre turn the discussion had taken. 

“But he also hates her a little. He controls where she plays and which direction she flows,” Snoke explained. “He is her master.” 

“So? How does that help us find the arsonist?” Ben queried impatiently. 

“Patience, young Solo. We must consider who can love the fire, but also hate it a little. Who understands her power, and possesses the strength to rule over her? Can you think of the type of person who might feel this way?” 

Dawning apprehension and horror spread throughout Ben’s body from the pit of his stomach, making his limbs feel heavy and his chest tight. 

“A firefighter,” he whispered. 

Snoke seemed to take delight in the horrifying realization. The arsonist was a firefighter or a former firefighter, that much was now clear. 

Ben felt sick. In denial, he rejected the idea that it was a local person, even faced with the fact that it would’ve had to be someone locally based, since all the fires were properties owned by city officials. 

Sensing Ben’s distress, Snoke moved in for the kill. “Your father is the only victim who was  _ not  _ a city official. Don’t you find that suspicious?” 

Reeling from Snoke’s accusation, Ben staggered back, falling on his backside behind the charred desk. 

Mouth twisted into a smirk, Snoke stood and reached down to help Ben up. 

It took the younger firefighter a minute to react. Reaching up, Ben took Snoke’s hand and allowed him to pull him up. 

_ Surely Dad wouldn’t do such a thing _ , Ben tried to find a reasonable explanation.  _ Rey. I have to talk to Rey. _

They left the scene of the fire with the sun high in the sky, and a satisfied smile on Snoke’s face that Ben was too preoccupied to see. 

*

Ben stumbled his way home as if drunk, relieved he’d walked to the fire station instead of driven. He couldn’t have kept the steering wheel straight if he’d tried. 

Shock. He knew that’s what it was. He was in shock. Shivering in the heat, he tripped through his front door and wrapped himself in a heavy afghan, collapsing on the couch. 

“Ben?” Rey hurried over and wrapped her arms around him. “Are you okay?” 

“It’s a firefighter.”

It was all that Ben could say at first. Hesitantly, he repeated what Snoke had told him, leaving out the accusation. He wasn’t ready to face that possibility. 

Rey listened, running her hands through his hair, soothing him. She seemed to sense that he wasn’t telling her everything, but she was patient enough and he knew she would let him tell her the parts he’d left out when he was ready. 

“Feeling better?” Rey asked. 

The shivering had stopped and the color was returning to Ben’s face, his clammy hands finally warming. 

“I need to find this arsonist,” he said determinedly, throwing off the heavy blanket his mother had crocheted. 

“Well, you don’t need to do it right this minute,” she reprimanded as Leia came down the stairs. 

“What are you two up to?” Leia asked, concerned. 

“It’s nothing, Mom,” Ben reassured her. 

Rey smiled. “I made us lunch,” she chirped happily, trying to lighten the mood, since it seemed Ben didn’t want to repeat his story to his mother. 

“Oh, that was sweet of you, dear. I’m famished,” Leia looked relieved. “Any word about your father?” 

Ben paled, but it was Rey who answered. “The hospital called. He can come home today. They said they would call again when they were finished with the discharge papers.” 

“Oh, thank you, Rey,” Leia beamed at her.

Ben smiled at her as well, mouthing the words ‘thank you’ to her. 

*

Rey tried to wrap her mind around what Ben had just told her as she led them into the kitchen. How could someone who had sworn to put fires out start them on purpose? It didn’t make sense, but she was sure the key was Han Solo. 

It wasn’t that she thought that  _ he _ was the arsonist, it was more like her gut was telling her there was some motive someone had against him and the other victims - a common link they all had in common, something that would build a special kind of resentment, especially in a firefighter. 

_ What could it be? There has to be a motive. _ Rey resolved to check the official voting records of the city council to see if there was anything there to indicate why a local firefighter might turn. She was reasonably sure that Mr. Snoke wasn’t a suspect. After all, how silly would it be to be the Fire Investigator and actually start fires that killed and destroyed? 

It had to be a special kind of hate that could make someone turn against their own. She shuddered. 

On second thought, maybe she shouldn’t eliminate Mr. Snoke as a suspect. She recalled the coldness in his gimlet stare when he’d caught Ben showing her around the fire station. There was a capacity for cruelty in that man, at no mistake. Rey made a mental note to revisit her search of the city database for documents for the records of the victims as they pertained to Han. 

*

Rey excused herself when Ben and Leia went to pick Han up from the hospital. She had a lot of work to catch up on, and not enough time to do it. Hux was certainly going to be annoyed if she wasn’t ready to get back to it by tomorrow, though she didn’t think he would do more than reprimand her. Still, she didn’t like being behind. 

Ducking into the driver’s seat of her car, she yawned hugely.  _ OK, maybe a nap first. _ The nap she’d had earlier with Ben apparently wasn’t enough. It was a good thing she didn’t live far from him. 

Her apartment was dark when she arrived and tossed her keys on the hall tree. Feeling a little paranoid after all that had happened, she searched the apartment, looking for anything out of the ordinary. 

Finding nothing, she decided on a shower and then that nap she so badly wanted. 

*

Ben drove in silence, half-listening to his parents speaking with each other in low tones.  _ Surely Dad isn’t really the culprit, right? _

Ben subtly watched Han in the passenger seat from the corner of his eye.  _ No, it’s not him _ , he thought as he watched his dad resting his head on the back of the seat, eyes closed. He looked exhausted. 

There was no way Han would risk  _ Leia’s _ life just to make whatever point the arsonist was trying to make. It wasn’t plausible and Ben refused to believe it. 

His thoughts strayed to Rey’s earlier words about the arsonist targeting city officials and about his father being the only victim not elected to an office. There had to be something missing. Surely Assistant Chief Snoke knew about the link between victims, but why was his _ father _ targeted? 

_ Who would want to frame him? _ Ben pulled out of the hospital parking lot and headed for home, details from the fires running through his mind. 

*

The next day, the air was both suffocating and sweltering, and Rey was happy to be working in the library’s air conditioning. This was her first August near the coast and she felt like she would never get used to the heat and humidity. 

She parked and hurried into the library, sweat already beading on her brow. It was a good thing she didn’t wear a lot of makeup; it was already gone and she’d only just arrived at work. 

The sandy soil was gritty under the soles of her shoes, making a soft brushing sound whenever she took a step, even now that she was indoors. Rey liked the sand mostly, but on a sticky day like this, it just got everywhere. 

“Good morning!” Rose called out to her as she entered the office area. 

“Good morning, Rose,” Rey returned the other woman’s smile. 

“You look amazing. Are you doing something different?” Rose said, noticing Rey’s smile was even brighter than usual. 

Rey sobered a little. “No, why?” She shot Rose a puzzled look. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. Nevermind,” Rose shook her head, her expression knowing and amused. 

“Actually, do you think I can have another look at that database later?” Rey asked with interest. 

“Sure, you work here and it’s available to all our patrons. You know that.” Rose smiled warmly. “Is there anything I can help with?” 

Rey gazed at her friend appraisingly. “Ok, but you can’t tell anyone.” 

“Don’t worry. I’m sworn to secrecy.” 

Rey grabbed Rose’s arm and dragged her to a corner of the reading room. In low tones, she told her about what Ben had said about Snoke and Han. 

“Hmm,” Rose hummed thoughtfully. “I don’t believe Mr. Solo would do that either.”

“The nerve of Snoke, accusing him of anything so outrageous and damaging without clear evidence,” she declared, irritated at the thought. “So, I was hoping to be able to find something to help Ben in that database. I already know that they were all elected to office at one point or another, except for Han,” Rey said, reaching up to touch the buns in her hair, which she had hastily constructed this morning. 

“We can double-check at lunch?” Rose suggested. “I’m intrigued, myself. I’ve known Han almost my whole life; I can’t accept that he would do such a thing.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Rey nodded, happy to have the extra set of eyes on her little side project. 

The two women turned and left the reading room, the conversation turning to their weekend activities. 

*

Rey was grateful that this was the last week of summer reading. It had been a hectic summer, and she was ready for school to start and normalcy to descend. 

She and Finn were preparing for the final prize drawing that would take place at the end of the week. Everybody got a canvas bag for participating, but a few children would win other prizes, like a trip to the aquarium. 

By the time lunch rolled around, Rey was exhausted, but she snatched up her laptop bag and hurried to the breakroom anyway to continue her investigation. Ben hadn’t asked her to interfere, but her natural inquisitiveness was winning out and she couldn’t help herself. 

The breakroom was empty except for Rose and Hux, much to Rey’s relief, so she sat down and set up her computer. Rose moved her chair and watched over her shoulder with interest. 

Hux raised his eyebrows. “Doing a little extra work?” He asked in an attempt at subtlety, clearly curious. 

“Yeah, I’m exploring the city database to get more familiar with the elected officials and their voting records,” Rey explained. It wasn’t exactly a lie, after all. It was what she had been doing in the first place when she found out about the victims of the fires and realized what they all had in common … until Han, that is. 

“Oh, that’s great. You should be familiar with the town you live in. I’m glad to see you’re interested,” Hux said, happily launching into his experience moving into the town after leaving his previous position. 

Rey listened impatiently to his story, tapping her foot under the table while Rose hid her smile. 

“Well, I’ll let you get to it. Have a good lunch,” Hux finished, standing and patting Rose’s hand as he went out the door. 

Rey sighed. “Long-winded, isn’t he?” she commented in relief, turning to the computer screen. 

Rose simply smiled. 

Rey scrolled through the voting records of victims, searching for anything unusual. Her eyes widened when she noticed the pattern. 

Rose leaned in as she ate her sandwich, hoping to see what had Rey looking so triumphant. “Did you find anything?” 

“I think I found the arsonist,” Rey said, growing pale and turning the laptop to face Rose. 

“Woah. You certainly found something,” Rose responded, eyes going wide in surprise. 

  
  


*

Ben strode into the fire station, running a hand through his hair. He was hoping that Chief Palpatine would be in his office. Thoughts about the fires were crowding his mind and he needed someone to talk to - someone who would be unlikely to accuse anyone of anything. 

Spotting a light shining beneath the door, he raised his hand to knock. “Come in Benjamin, and close the door behind you,” the Chief’s calm voice drifted through the door before he even had time to knock. 

Ben obeyed, a little unnerved. 

Palpatine was sitting behind his desk, glasses skewed while he was filling out reports for the latest fire investigation - Ben’s parent’s house. 

“Hello, son,” he said gravely, noting the younger man’s expression. “Bee in your bonnet?” 

“I-I wanted to talk about the investigations,” Ben stammered, suddenly feeling foolish. 

“Good, because I wanted to discuss them with you,” Sheev straightened his glasses, eyeing him speculatively. “How are you getting on? Are you learning anything from our esteemed Assistant Chief?” he asked, eyes narrowing with a keen sort of interest. 

“I-- He accused my father, and I...I don’t know what to think.” Ben knew he sounded like a lost child. 

Palpatine leaned back in his chair thoughtfully, steepling his fingers. “You feel that this can’t be true?” 

“I feel like I should be relieved of duty. This is personal and I don’t think I can be objective, sir.” he straightened his back. 

“I see.” Palpatine drew a breath. “What would you say if I told you that I’m on your side?” 

“Sir?” Ben prompted. 

“I don’t think your father did it either,” Sheev said bluntly. 

“You don’t?” Ben slumped a little in relief. 

“No,” he said, eyes glittering in the artificial light. 

“Thank you, sir.”

“I want you to find out who  _ is _ responsible by any means necessary.” 

Ben nodded, and a thought occurred to him. “Sir? Who do you think did it?” 

“Ahhh, my boy, this is a mystery I am nowhere near to solving.” He smiled coldly. 

“Yes, sir,” Ben replied. 

“Get to the bottom of this. Watch Snoke. Learn from him and report back to me,” Palpatine said silkily. 

“Yes, sir,” Ben said, saluting respectfully and turning to leave. He was feeling strangely better, though the Chief’s ominous command stayed with him for the rest of the day. 

*

Snoke stalked into Palpatine’s office after the Solo boy had left, irritated. 

“Sheev, why was my apprentice here?” He demanded. 

“Oh, the boy just wanted to talk shop,” Palpatine replied calmly. “I wanted to ask him about his family.” 

Snoke deflated, grumbling. “That’s all?” 

“The boy won’t compromise the investigation - he’s smarter than that,” Sheev admonished. 

Snoke nodded but didn’t look entirely convinced.

“He wouldn’t tell me anything, I swear.” the Chief held up his hands, fingers spread.

“If he does, I wish to be told immediately. In the meantime, he and I will have a little talk,” Snoke narrowed his eyes, turned, and strode out of the office, fuming. 


	11. Playing with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han stood. “What’s wrong?” He questioned, concerned. 
> 
> “I-I’m being torn apart,” Ben started, breath hitching. “I want to be free of this pain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful to [LadyRhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhi/pseuds/LadyRhi) for beta-ing this work for me. 
> 
> This is the last full chapter. Enjoy!

Ben stepped out into the heat of the evening, intending to see if Rey might like a walk on the beach at sunset, when his phone rang. 

Glancing at the caller ID, he groaned. It was Snoke.  _ What could he want? There hasn’t been another fire _ . He picked up on the third ring. 

“Hello, sir.” He tried to keep the irritation out of his voice.

“Meet me in my office at the station,” Snoke’s voice hissed. 

“But—” Ben started to argue. 

“Let me guess. You are going to see the girl,” Snoke mocked, and Ben could almost picture the sneer on his face. 

“Yes, sir,” Ben said stiffly. 

“Very well. You can visit her  _ after _ you speak with me,” the voice on the other end sounded dangerous now, and Ben knew it was best not to argue anymore. 

“All right,” Ben agreed with a sigh. “I’ll be there in a few minutes, sir.” 

Ben closed his front door and began the walk to the fire station. It was on the way to Rey’s apartment anyway.

*

Ben knocked on Snoke’s door softly, hoping that there would be no answer. 

A sibilant voice, soft and low, responded, “Come in, boy.” 

He pushed on the handle and slipped into the dimly lit office. “You wanted to see me, sir?” 

“Take a seat,” the Fire Inspector commanded. 

“Yes, sir,” Ben sat hesitantly, watching Snoke with wariness. 

“You are aware that we are investigating your father?” said the older man, suddenly all business. 

“Yes, sir,” Ben answered miserably. 

“And you want to continue working here? Fighting fires?” Snoke prompted, smirking. 

“Yes, sir,” Ben clutched the arms of his chair nervously, quickly releasing his grip before the hawk-eyed Inspector noticed. 

“Then you will go along with this investigation and  _ you _ will facilitate the arrest,” Snoke said, smirking. 

Ben’s stomach flipped, and he felt nauseous, but he nodded anyway. _This can’t be standard procedure. What’s Snoke got against my father?_ _Did he find evidence he didn’t share with me?_

Ben felt confused and sick. He needed to talk to his father -  _ now _ before Snoke could pounce on him. 

“Now that we have our plan, go home, and distract your father, won’t you?” The Fire Inspector smiled toothily,his scars twisting his face into a sinister mask. He waved Ben away like an errant child. 

Ben darted out of the office, caught between duty and conscience, nearly running over Palpatine as he did so. 

*

Sheev Palpatine watched Ben practically run out of the building with a shrewd expression on his face. 

Stepping back into his own office, he flattened himself against the far wall so that he could not be seen from the hallway as Snoke swept past, presumably to fetch the police. 

Palpatine had heard most of what had gone on between Ben and Snoke in the office. He had been suspicious for some time, and it was clear that there was some ulterior motive involved in this case. Snoke was hell-bent on arresting Han Solo. The thing was, Palpatine did NOT agree that the evidence pointed to Han. It could very well point to any firefighter or former firefighter, and that was troubling. 

Stepping out of the shadows, Sheev turned on the light and decided to go through the evidence once more. In the meantime, he called Poe Dameron into his office. 

*

Ben burst through the door of his house, afraid his father wasn’t there. 

“Something wrong?” Han asked, sitting a little straighter in the armchair he occupied at the moment. 

“No, Dad,” Ben said, uncertainly. “Well, maybe…” 

Han stood. “What’s wrong?” He questioned, concerned. 

“I-I’m being torn apart,” Ben started, breath hitching. “I want to be free of this pain.” 

Han reached up and touched Ben’s face. “Whatever it is, I can help. Just name it.” 

Ben gazed at him a moment, tears shining in his eyes as he placed his hand over his father’s. 

“Is it Snoke?” Han prompted. “We can deal with Snoke; he’s not worth the trouble he causes. What’s he said now?” 

Ben shook his head, opening his mouth to speak but no words left his lips. He was speechless, torn between his love for his father and his love for being a firefighter. 

*

Rey spent an enjoyable afternoon and evening with Rose and Hux. Everyone here seemed to have such beautiful gardens, and Rose’s rose garden was no exception. 

“Thank you for having me over,” Rey said, smiling at her friend and her boss. 

“It was no trouble,” Hux said. “Feel free to visit any time you like.” 

Rose rolled her eyes. “He means, we enjoyed having you, and please visit more often.” 

Rey laughed. “Thank you, I will.” 

They waved as she slipped into her car in the darkness, turned on the ignition, pulled out of their driveway, and onto the darkened street. 

She was glad she had driven, the walk might have been dangerous this late. Street lights were few and far between here, and the darkness was inky and thick, laying heavily on the ground. 

The lights downtown illuminated little this night - the darkness was almost opaque, Rey observed uneasily. 

Pulling into the little lot behind her building, she slipped out of her Bug and hurried around to the door at the front of the building. 

She usually liked the dark but, for some reason, tonight felt different. Maybe she should check on Ben, she considered - he was supposed to call her hours ago. That’s why she’d been with Rose in the first place.

He was supposed to have met her there. 

Taking out her phone, she pulled the front door open and started up the steps, dialing Ben’s number while she walked.

The phone rang twice as she entered her apartment. The lights were out and the apartment was pitch black. Rey paused to get her bearings. Running into the hall tree, she dropped her keys and her phone. When she bent to retrieve them, she realized something wasn’t right. 

_ I know I left a light on. Did the power go out? _

Shadows seemed to move in the apartment, and Rey almost had to laugh - her imagination had always been overactive. Hanging up the phone, she turned on the flashlight app and used it to pick her way over to the lamp on her side table. 

The room was suddenly illuminated with soft light. “There that’s better,” she said to herself. 

“Is it?” A voice hissed. 

*

Ben was fully expecting the police any minute now.

His phone had rung a moment ago, but he had been afraid to take his eyes from his father - afraid he would disappear. 

His father was being accused, not only of arson but of murder. They were two very serious crimes that he was still uncertain Han would have committed. 

Ben loathed himself for having doubts about this - for doubting his father. What kind of person does this? What kind of son distracts his father so that he remains where the police could find him? 

Was Han innocent? Surely Snoke wouldn’t have said he was guilty without evidence? Ben didn’t know what to think anymore. 

Han wrapped an arm around Ben’s shoulders, leading him toward the couch. 

“Tell me what’s going on,” he repeated gently. 

*

Sheev Palpatine was growing suspicious. There was no evidence against Han Solo that he could find in the report. Going over the names of the victims, he paused, eyes widening with the realization that he had been right to be suspicious in the first place. 

He reached for his phone. It was time to call Ben, and the police, and put an end to this deadly charade. 

*

“You are a distraction,” the voice growled from another room.  _ Where have I heard that voice before?  _

In a rush, Rey ran toward the door, phone in hand. 

Tripping over a book that had not been there when she left, she fell, dropping her phone. She heard it fall with a thunk just out of reach. 

Booted feet planted themselves in front of her, filling her vision, and kicked the phone farther away from her reaching hand. 

Lifting herself to her elbows, she scrambled away in surprise and fear. Snoke towered above her, an expression of pure hatred twisting his face. 

“The boy is mine to break,” Snoke said in a vicious whisper. 

Rey swallowed her terror, forcing herself to rise slowly to her feet, brushing herself off. She schooled her face into a mask of calm, drawing on thoughts of Ben for strength. 

“I know about the fires. I know it was you,” she said, lifting her chin defiantly. 

Snoke laughed. “It was,” he bent over in a mocking bow. “Such a smart little girl.” 

“It’s petty, you know - your motive,” she responded, ignoring the jibe. 

“I should have been the one in control. It should have been  _ me _ ,” Snoke seethed through clenched teeth. 

“The fire you were injured in? You started that one too, didn’t you?” Rey accused, biding her time. She only wanted to keep him talking until she could figure a way out of this. 

“You poor, pathetic thing,” she said, allowing pity to seep into her voice. “You did all this because you didn’t get to be the Chief?” It was hard to believe so much horror could result from such appalling pettiness. 

“Han was always in my way,” he hissed. “Always so... _ loved _ .” 

“And then those fires you were starting to make yourself look good? One of them backfired. That’s how you were burned so badly,” Rey guessed. 

“You see much,  _ girl _ ,” the Fire Inspector hissed.

Rey took a step to the side, circling him. She needed to lure him to the kitchen area. 

“And I suppose you have arranged a fire for this apartment, too.” It was a statement of fact. She should’ve been terrified, but she only felt angry.

“Don’t worry,” Snoke grinned. “You will already be dead when I light the accelerant.” 

“That’s reassuring,” Rey said sarcastically. “How kind of you.” 

With a growl, he lunged at her, but she dodged away, moving a few steps closer to the kitchen. 

“Come here, girl.” he hissed. “I promise it will only hurt for a moment - a far cry from allowing you to burn to death. Although, it is your choice.” 

“May I ask why first?” She stalled. 

“Why what?” he released a frustrated sigh.

“Why kill me?” 

“Because I need to see them suffer!” he nearly shouted. 

A feeling of overwhelming pity filled her again. This pitiful creature of darkness murdered because he was  _ envious. _

Rey took another step backward toward the kitchen, keeping her eyes firmly trained on her adversary. 

*

Palpatine hurried up Ben’s front walk. Knocking on the door, he waited impatiently for someone to answer. 

The front door swung open, and Leia’s smiling face peered out. “Oh hello, Sheev.” She opened the door wider. “What brings you here?” 

“Is Ben home? Or has he gone to see young Rey?” Palpatine asked insistently.

“He’s here,” she responded, stepping aside to let the older man inside. 

Ben and Han were seated on the couch, deep in conversation. Both looked up when Sheev entered the room. 

Relief washed over him. Snoke hadn’t called the police yet, which probably meant that he was tying up loose ends elsewhere. He hoped that Poe had been able to follow the Assistant Chief without being noticed. 

Palpatine still felt that he could be wrong about Snoke, that he still might be a loyal comrade. He had to be sure before he called the police into it. They couldn’t do anything without evidence, anyway. 

Sheev could only hope that the ‘loose end’ that Snoke was tying up wasn’t a person. 

“I think you should call your girlfriend,” he said calmly at Ben’s questioning glance. 

*

Rey’s phone rang from its position by the door. She didn’t dare look away from the man facing her, though. 

Snoke was coiled like a viper, ready to attack. He spared a brief, annoyed glance at the phone, looking away from his prey. 

It was enough. Rey launched herself toward the kitchen, counting on her size and speed to help her outmaneuver the enemy. Realizing too late that she was not heading for the door, Snoke almost lost his balance as he made a grab for her, narrowly missing. 

His second attempt was more successful. Gaining a grip on her arm as she reached the stove, he flipped her around to face his furious sneer. 

*

“She’s not answering. What’s this about?” Ben asked, confused. 

Palpatine started to explain when his cell phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. 

Holding up a finger, he answered, “Poe?” 

“I tracked Snoke to a shop on Main. I think he went to the apartment above it.” 

Palpatine frowned. “Poe, call the police and have them sent to that apartment. Ben and I will be there shortly.” 

“I’m coming too,” Han insisted. 

“Very well, come - both of you. The girl is in trouble.” 

“Rey?” Ben shot to his feet, darting toward the door. 

The three of them ran down the walk to the waiting Jeep. 

*

The drive to Rey’s apartment felt like an eternity, though it had only been a minute or two - probably less, as the chief had driven awfully fast. 

They pulled into a parking space on the street, and Ben launched himself out of the Jeep. 

Poe ran up to them. “He hasn’t come out,” he said breathlessly. 

Ben quietly slipped away, unwilling to waste time waiting for the police. 

*

Rey struggled, trying to get free from where Snoke had her caged against the counter. He had one hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing until she gasped. Her struggles became frantic, and she clawed at any part of him she could reach, panicking. 

Black spots filled her vision as she heard a strangled cry from the doorway. The pressure at her throat eased a little. 

Ben had arrived. 

Snoke snarled as Rey quickly assessed the situation, and stretched her hand out toward the nearby oven in desperation. 

She grabbed the nearest thing she could find - a cast iron skillet that Maz had given her. 

It wasn’t the largest skillet, but she swung it with all her might, hitting her attacker in the back of the head. 

Snoke was knocked forward with jarring force, before slumping and collapsing to the floor at her feet. 

Suddenly, sirens rent the air, and she could hear them stopping in front of her building. Rubbing her throat, Rey glanced from Snoke’s prone body to Ben’s shocked gaze and then out the nearby window. 

“Better late than never,” she managed to quip. 

*

Palpatine smiled grimly at the police as they led Rey and Ben outside, frowning at the bruises on the girl’s throat. 

He hadn’t met her before now but the way Snoke had spoken of her made him shudder. The Fire Inspector had always wanted to hit Han where it would hurt, and corrupting Ben would’ve been the crown jewel of accomplishments. 

Palpatine had been aware of Snoke’s plans for Ben for some time. It was only a matter of waiting for the opportune time to bait the trap, so to speak. 

Ben had performed admirably, in Sheev’s opinion, though he felt bad for having to put Ben and the girl in a position to be hurt. It had been an intricate dance to be sure. 

His mind drifted to a conversation he’d had with Ben about the arsonist on the way over - that this Rey had found the link. 

She must also have discovered Snoke’s secret long before Sheev himself had.  _ Bright girl, Rey _ , he thought.  _ Ah, the power a librarian wields.  _

Hating that he had needed to be so manipulative, he opened his mouth to apologize to the young couple. Snapping it closed, he felt it was better that they not know about his role and how much he’d suspected. They wouldn’t like it anyway and the knowledge might drive the boy, a gifted firefighter, away. No, he would keep this to himself. 

Watching Ben and Rey, he simply smiled. 

*

Rey tried to swallow some water for the paramedics who were trying to examine the extent of her injuries. 

Snoke had already been transported to the hospital with a police escort to judge the likeliness of a concussion. Rey was pretty sure she had knocked him into next Tuesday and that he wouldn’t be waking anytime soon. 

“Can you speak?” The detective eyed the bruises on her throat. 

“Yes,” she rasped, nodding. 

“He attacked you?” the detective questioned. He had taken out a small notebook and begun to write. 

“Yes, Snoke is the one who tried to kill me,” she said as firmly as she could, given the state of her voice. 

The detective glanced at her sympathetically, nodding for her to continue. 

“Ben arrived, and he managed to loosen Snoke’s grip on my neck - I hit him with my frying pan,” Rey admitted. 

The detective snickered. 

“Laugh it up,” Rey rasped, smiling. It was kind of funny. 

“OK, you’re all set. If you can think of anything else, please let us know,” he said, gently. 

Rey only nodded. Speaking was becoming painful, as was breathing. 

“All right, let’s go,” the paramedic ordered. 

Rey climbed into the ambulance, followed closely by Ben. 

As the paramedic closed the doors, Han called out. “We’ll meet you at the hospital!” 

*

Rey leaned back on the stretcher in the ambulance, an ice pack on her painful throat.

Ben stroked her hair and murmured to her, “Everything is going to be fine.” 

Rey believed him. Closing her eyes, she felt his hand, warm around hers.

*

A few days passed before Rey was able to leave the hospital, the bruises on her throat turning a sickly shade of green. 

She slipped into the passenger side of Ben’s truck gratefully after signing her discharge. 

“Ready to go home?” Ben couldn’t resist asking. 

“More than ready,” Rey answered, her voice still a little gravelly. 

Ben laughed, pulling out of the hospital parking lot, en route to his house.

  
  


*

Leia made dinner - a little bit of everything, hoping that there would be something Rey could eat comfortably.She glanced at Rose who was fidgeting with her hands in her lap. The other woman was really concerned for her friend. 

“I feel like we shouldn’t have let her go home,” Rose worried. 

“There was no way we could have known,” Hux reassured her, patiently. “I’m sure she doesn’t blame us.” 

“I know she doesn’t,” Rose said. “I just— I’ve been so worried. I mean, I knew what she’d found out, and I just assumed Ben would be with her.” 

“Don’t worry,” Leia interjected. “It’s over and she’s alive. If we go apologizing to her, we might upset her.” 

Rose nodded her agreement. 

_ Rey handled herself like some sort of Jedi through all of this, _ Leia thought fondly. 

The door rattled, and Ben and Rey walked into the house, to Leia’s unending delight. 

  
  
  
  



	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey beamed up at Ben when she realized they were headed to the fire station. She had come to love it there. Palpatine and the other firefighters had welcomed her with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [LadyRhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhi/pseuds/LadyRhi) for beta-ing this work. 
> 
> Here it is...The End. I want to thank everyone for reading and leaving comments and kudos. You are all wonderful! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“What are you doing?” Rey was giving Ben suspicious glances. 

Ben snatched her hand and yanked her into his lap. Giggling a little, she leaned into him, kissing him deeply.

Ben stroked her back and she sighed into his mouth, breaking the kiss. 

“Want to take a walk?” Be grinned mischievously. 

“Yes,” Rey said, grinning back.

It was their 6 month anniversary and, while it was December, the air wasn’t exactly chilly this afternoon. A walk was a perfect idea.

The light poles were decorated in red and green; the houses decked out in multicolored lights. It was lovely. There wasn’t any of the snow she was used to this time of year, since the ocean kept it at bay. 

Rey beamed up at Ben when she realized they were headed to the fire station. She had come to love it there. Palpatine and the other firefighters had welcomed her with open arms. 

As they entered, she was pleased to see that they were the only ones there. Breathing in the smell of the place, she sighed. She loved being able to visit with Ben. It smelled like him - it smelled like home. 

Running her hands along the bumper of the ladder truck, she headed over to the lockers. 

“You should try the coat on again. This time I want a picture of how tiny you look,” he said, an amused smile on his face. 

Rey chuckled, “Okay, but you’re actually taking a picture this time, right?” 

He nodded, lifting the heavy coat off of its hook and holding it so that she could slip her arms inside the sleeves. She shrugged her shoulders a little to get the heavy weight to settle, and turned to face Ben, tucking her hands in the pockets. 

“Now,” he said, lifting the helmet off the shelf, “put this on.” He handed the hat to her. 

Deciding to humor him, Rey took the helmet from him and turned it so that she could examine the name and number on the badge. 

She froze. Nestled in the middle of the badge was a white gold-and-diamond engagement ring. Rey almost dropped the hat, gasping in surprise. 

Ben caught it, detaching the ring and going down to one knee. 

Covering her mouth with her hands so that she wouldn’t blub, she waited with bated breath. 

“Rey, I love you. Will you marry me?” Ben held the ring up, offering it to her. 

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Rey extended a shaking hand. 

“Yes!” she exclaimed, tears streaking her face. 

Ben rose and took her into his arms, kissing her with the warmth of a fire he would never allow to be extinguished. 

They were startled apart by sudden echoing cheers as their friends flooded the cavernous garage. 

Wrapping her arms around Ben’s waist, Rey leaned her head on his chest - her smile so wide that her face hurt. 

Her foster mother, Maz, had been right. The belonging she had sought in her youth had been ahead of her, not behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work comes from a poem by Emily Dickinson, ['Ashes Denote That Fire Was'](https://www.bartleby.com/113/1113.html).


End file.
